Arithmantik und Mondschein
by RemusBride
Summary: Remus Lupin unterrichtet in Hogwarts und seine persönliche Nemisis wartet in Gestalt von Professor Vector auf ihn... KEIN SLASH, dafür aber auch nichts für Leute mit Asthma oder einem schwachen Zwerchfell...
1. Im Lehrerzimmer

_Okay, diesmal mache ich es ganz kurz. Alles JKR's, obwohl ich mit Moony besseres anfangen könnte als sie..._

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**1. Im Lehrerzimmer**

Okay, vielleicht sollte ich mich erst einmal vorstellen.

Mein Name ist... Muss ich das jetzt wirklich laut sagen? Also gut, wenn es denn wirklich sein muss... Aber wehe jemand lacht! Also ich heiße Alexa-Nicole. Hört verdammt noch mal auf, so zu grinsen, klar? Ja, der Name ist eine echte Zumutung, ich weiß. Klingt irgendwie nach einer hirntoten, wasserstoffgebleichten Schnepfe, die dreimal am Tag die Farbe ihres Nagellacks wechselt und alle paar Minuten ihr Make up überprüft. Und das tue ich bestimmt nicht. Zweimal, ja das kommt vor, aber alles was darüber hinaus geht...

Wo war ich? Ach so, mein Name.

Nun mal ehrlich: Was haben sich meine Eltern nur dabei gedacht! Okay, die Beiden waren Muggel und mein Vater stand, solange ich denken kann, so sehr unter dem Pantoffel meiner Mutter, dass ich ihn einmal beim Staubsaugen fast mit erwischt hätte, also habe ich diesen fürchterlichen und absolut unentschuldbaren Eingriff in meine Persönlichkeitsrechte wohl ganz allein ihr zu verdanken...

Egal. Ich habe meine Kindheit ja schließlich irgendwie überlebt. Und als ich mit elf Jahren in Hogwarts, der Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei aufgenommen wurde, hatte ich mich schon so sehr an das dämliche Grinsen und das alberne Kichern der anderen Kinder gewöhnt, dass es mir fast fehlte. Aber – und verlangt jetzt bitte nicht, dass mir das peinlich ist – in der ersten Zeit dort habe ich selbst viel gegrinst und gekichert. Meine Mutter hatte, wie ich dort erleichtert feststellen konnte, nämlich noch längst nicht den Vogel abgeschossen, hihi. Zauberer waren in der Wahl der Namen ihrer armen, unschuldigen Kinder nämlich noch viel kreativer. Oder sollte ich lieber „rücksichtsloser" sagen?

Da war zum Beispiel dieser Junge, ebenfalls ein Gryffindor, der ein Jahr über mir war. Remus Lupin. Also ganz ehrlich, Leute, wenn er seinen Eltern wegen dieser Verunglimpfung den Avada Kedavra auf den Hals gehetzt hätte, ich hätte vor dem gesamten Ministerium darauf plädiert, ihn aufgrund einer eindeutigen Notwehrsituation freizusprechen.

Und das nicht nur wegen seines unmöglichen Namens, sondern weil er damals schon absolut süüüüß war... Aber ich schweife ab.

Wir waren bei Namen.

Noch ein Beispiel: Da war noch einer seiner Freunde, Sirius Black. In seiner Familie herrschte offenbar diese verschrobene Tradition, ihren Kindern entweder Sternen- oder aber Blumennamen zu geben. Nicht dass ich viel mit dem Rest seines Clans zu tun hatte, die waren nämlich allesamt in Slytherin, bis auf eine Cousine, Andromeda – habe ich es nicht gesagt, hihi – die die Schule aber schon abgeschlossen hatte, aber so etwas spricht sich natürlich herum... Himmel, wenn _meine_ Mutter mich Bellatrix getauft hätte, wäre ich bestimmt auch durchgedreht und zu Voldemort übergelaufen...

Nein, Alexa-Nicole Vector – das ist nun wirklich schon furchtbar genug.

Aber, wie ich eingangs schon erwähnte, ich habe meine Kindheit überlebt. Und inzwischen nennt mich jeder, der keinen Wert darauf legt, dass ich ihm die Lippen mit einem Klebefluch verschließe, nur noch Alex. Und meine Schüler reden mich sowieso mit „Professor Vector" an. Ach, habe ich das etwa noch nicht erwähnt? Ich bin Professorin für Arithmantik in Hogwarts, der bedeutendsten Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei in ganz England.

Ja, ja, ich weiß. Arithmantikprofessorin, das klingt so was von öde... Ist es aber gar nicht, jedenfalls nicht immer. Außer, man versucht zum Beispiel ein paar gehirnzellenamputierten Hufflepuffs Aufrufsummen oder theoremagische Wertetheoreme zu vermitteln. Und bevor ihr jetzt fragt; würdet ihr es nicht auch langweilig finden, wenn ihr nacheinander von etwa zwanzig Schülern gebeten werdet, eure ohnehin nur aus wenigen deutlichen Worten bestehende Erklärung noch einmal zu wiederholen?

Bei Merlins Bart, unterrichte ich etwa Gesang?

Es gibt natürlich auch Schüler in Hogwarts, die einer verzweifelten Professorin den Glauben an das Gute – oder besser gesagt, das Intelligente – im Menschen zurückgeben. Hermine Granger ist zum Beispiel so eine Schülerin. Und – was mich immer wieder mit heimlichem Neid erfüllt – sie hat auch noch einen vernünftigen Namen... Aber egal, genug davon.

Denn eigentlich geht es bei dem, wovon ich euch erzählen will, überhaupt nicht um Hermine. Es geht auch nicht um ihre Freunde Ronald Weasley und Harry Potter, sondern um den Jungen mit dem komischen Namen, den ich eingangs schon erwähnte – Remus Lupin.

Natürlich ist er inzwischen kein Junge mehr. Er ist schließlich ein Jahr älter als ich – und nein, ich werde euch jetzt nicht sagen, wie alt ich bin – und der neue Lehrer im Fach Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste. Etwas, das unseren allseits beliebten Tränkemeister Severus Snape vor Wut beinahe im Quadrat springen ließ.

Ich bin übrigens noch immer dabei, mir einen passenden Fluch für Professor Dumbledore auszudenken, weil er es nicht einmal für nötig befunden hatte mich vorzuwarnen. Und dabei heißt es doch immer, Dumbledore wüsste alles, was in Hogwarts vorgeht...

Jedenfalls war ich vollkommen unvorbereitet, ich saß gemeinsam mit Minerva McGonagall im Lehrerzimmer und trank eine Tasse Tee, als sich plötzlich die Tür öffnete und Remus Lupin den Raum betrat.

Da ich mit dem Rücken zur Tür saß, hörte ich ihn, bevor ich ihn sah. Und ich erkannte auch nach beinahe dreizehn Jahren das tiefe Timbre, das mir schon früher kalte Schauer über den Rücken gejagt hatte.

Oh, verdammt! Dreizehn Jahre waren vergangen, seit ich das letzte Mal seinen Hinterkopf gesehen hatte. Damals hatte er mich sitzen lassen, ohne mir auch nur ein „schönes Leben noch" zu wünschen, und ich spürte immer noch, wie mein Magen ins Bodenlose sackte, als säße ich auf einem abstürzenden Besen. DREIZEHN BESCHISSENE JAHRE – und mein Puls sprang immer noch auf ihn an!

Das war der endgültige Beweis: Meine Hormone sind gemeingefährlich und gehören eindeutig nach Askaban!

Wenigstens saß ich mit dem Rücken zur Tür, weshalb ich mich innerlich stählen konnte, bevor ich mich umdrehte und ihm ins Gesicht sah.

Oh ja, wir hatten, eine gemeinsame Vergangenheit, dieser Mistkerl Remus Lupin und ich. Vor dreizehn Jahren waren wir miteinander ausgegangen – genau dreimal. Damals machte ich –frisch von der Schule – meine Lehrerinnenausbildung, während er für Dumbledore und den Orden des Phönix arbeitete. Und wir uns in der Winkelgasse über den Weg liefen.

Wer unter uns Frauen – und das ist jetzt eine rein rhetorische Frage – ist noch nie einem Mann begegnet, bei dem jeder Instinkt, jedes einzelne Hormon aufmerkt und anschlägt und dir geradezu ins Ohr schrei: _„Oh mein Gott, das ist er, das ist der Richtige, schnapp ihn dir und zwar SOFORT!"_? So war es bei mir gewesen, und zwar gleich beim ersten „Hallo", nachdem wir uns außerhalb von Hogwarts wiedertrafen. Die Chemie zwischen uns war einfach unglaublich. Mein Herz begann jedes Mal zu flattern, wenn ich ihn sah, und seines flatterte vielleicht nicht, aber er konzentrierte seine ganze Aufmerksamkeit auf mich, wie es ein Mann nur dann tut, wenn er etwas sieht, das er um jeden Preis haben will, ganz egal, ob es eine Frau oder der neueste Rennbesen – oder in Remus Lupins besonderem Fall – die neueste Ausgabe eines magiewissenschaftlichen Buches ist, und zwischen uns knisterte regelmäßig ein Spannungsfeld überhöhter Sinneswahrnehmungen, das mich jedes Mal erzittern ließ.

Unser erstes Date verflog im Rausch der Vorfreude. Unser erster Kuss war eine Explosion. Nur zwei Dinge hielten mich davon ab, gleich bei der ersten Verabredung mit ihm in die Kiste zu steigen: A) ist es so billig, und B) musste ich erst den Anti-Empfängniszauber nachschlagen, den Professor McGonagall uns während des Aufklärungsunterrichtes im siebten Schuljahr vermittelt hatte...

Ich gestehe es nur ungern, aber A) war fast wichtiger als B), weil meine tobenden Hormone immerzu kreischten: _„Oh ja, oh ja, oh ja! Wir wollen sein Baby!"_

Bescheuerte Hormone! Sie sollten wenigstens abwarten, wie die Dinge sich entwickeln, ehe sie anfangen, die Gehirntätigkeit einer unschuldigen Frau außer Kraft zu setzen.

Unser zweites Date war noch intensiver. Das Küssen steigerte sich zu schwerem Petting, bei dem wir uns fast ganz auszogen. Aus dem oben aufgeführten Grund B) – warum musste ich auch meine alten Unterrichts-Unterlagen bei meinen Eltern zwischenlagern, ich bin sicher, sie wären begeistert gewesen, wenn ich zu einem Kurzbesuch hereingeschneit wäre, nur um einen Verhütungszauber herauszusuchen – zog ich auch diesmal die Notbremse, obwohl er mir versicherte, dass er einen wirksamen Anti-Paternus-Zauber kenne. Was meine potentielle Nachkommenschaft, bzw. die Vermeidung derselben betrifft, traue ich keinem außer mir selbst. Ich hatte mir fest vorgenommen, das nächste Wochenende bei meinen Eltern zu verbringen und den Zauberspruch herauszusuchen, weil ich in die Zukunft sehen konnte und ein köstlich nackter Remus Lupin darin eine verdammt große Rolle spielte... Fast beängstigend groß sogar. Ich hoffte nur, dass ich bis zum nächsten Wochenende nicht an Sehnsucht und Überreizung gestorben sein würde.

Bei unserem dritten Date kam er mir wie ferngesteuert vor. Als ob er unter dem Imperiums-Fluch stünde. Er war unaufmerksam, nervös und sein Blick zuckte immer wieder zum Fenster des Lokals, wo der wolkenlose Himmel sich langsam verdunkelte und eine wundervolle, klare Vollmondnacht versprach. Er machte den Eindruck, als könne er es überhaupt nicht erwarten, mich endlich loszuwerden. Er beendete das Date mit einem spürbar widerwilligen Schmatz auf meine Wange und spazierte davon, ohne auch nur zu versprechen, dass er sich bei mir melden würde – was sowieso gelogen gewesen wäre, weil er sich nämlich nie wieder bei mir meldete – oder dass es ein netter Abend gewesen sei oder _sonst irgendetwas_. Und seither hatte ich diesen verdammten Drecksack nicht mehr zu Gesicht bekommen.

Ich war stinksauer auf ihn, jawohl. Und die dreizehn Jahre hatten nicht dazu beigetragen, meine Wut auf ihn auch nur geringfügig zu dämpfen. Wie hatte er eine Beziehung wegwerfen können – einfach so – die sich so vielversprechend angelassen hatte? Und falls er damals nicht so empfunden hatte wie ich, dann hätte er mir verdammt noch mal nicht an die Wäsche gehen sollen. Ja, ich weiß, das versucht _jeder_ Kerl, und ich bin ihnen auch insgeheim dankbar dafür, aber wenn eine Frau auch nur einen Funken Selbstachtung hat, erwartet sie etwas mehr. Sie hofft, dass sich die flache Pfütze des rein sexuellen Notstandes vertieft zu... na ja, wenigstens einer tiefen Pfütze, schätze ich mal. Falls er den Schwanz eingezogen hatte, weil ich ihn zweimal hintereinander kurz vor dem Vollzug ausgebremst hatte, dann war ich ohne ihn eindeutig besser dran. Jedenfalls habe ich mich nie mit ihm in Verbindung gesetzt, um mich zu erkundigen, was damals losgewesen war. Ich war nämlich so wütend auf ihn, dass ich befürchtete, mich nicht beherrschen zu können. Ich wollte mit ihm reden, sobald ich mich wieder beruhigt hatte.

Jetzt, dreizehn Jahre später, hatte ich noch immer nicht mit ihm gesprochen.

All das ging mir im Kopf herum, als er mit seinen eins achtundachtzig in das Lehrerzimmer spaziert kam. Groß, breitschultrig – genauso, wie ich ihn in Erinnerung hatte. Seine dunklen Haare wiesen mittlerweile ein paar graue Strähnen auf, aber die sturmgrauen Augen waren noch dieselben; aufmerksam, scharf. Der stählerne Blick tastete mich von oben bis unten ab und kam mir sofort noch schärfer vor.

Ich freute mich nicht wirklich, ihn zu sehen. Habe ich das jetzt nicht nett gesagt? Am liebsten hätte ich ihn vors Schienbein getreten oder ihm einen saftigen Fluch auf den Hals geschickt. Vielleicht hätte ich es sogar getan, wenn Minerva nicht mit im Raum gewesen wäre und ihn freundlich begrüßt hätte. Also tat ich lieber das, was jede Frau mit einem Funken Selbstachtung in dieser Situation tun würde: Ich tat so, als würde ich ihn nicht kennen.

„Alex." Natürlich baute er sich viel zu dicht vor mir auf. „Wie geht es dir?"

Was ging ihn das an? Ich schaute ihn verblüfft und leicht erschrocken an, so wie eine Frau eben einen Fremden ansieht, der unerwartet aufdringlich wird, und rückte dann meinen Stuhl unauffällig ein paar Zentimeter zurück. „Äh... gut, vielen Dank", antwortete ich vorsichtig und ließ dann leise Verwirrung auf meinem Gesicht aufleuchten, so als käme er mir vage bekannt vor, ohne dass ich ihn jedoch einordnen konnte.

Zu meiner abgrundtiefen Überraschung sah ich so etwas wie Zorn und... Schmerz? – unmöglich! in seinen grauen Augen aufblitzen. „Remus", sagte er so knapp wie möglich.

Ich rutschte kopfschüttelnd noch etwas weiter zurück. „Ich kenne keinen Seamus." Ich beugte mich zur Seite und schaute an ihm vorbei, so als wollte ich mich überzeugen, dass Minerva noch immer da war und notfalls eingreifen konnte, falls er mir zu nahe treten würde.

Seine Augen verengten sich zu schmalen Schlitzen. „Remus Lupin". Offenbar fand er meine kleine Scharade überhaupt nicht lustig, dafür amüsierte ich mich aber königlich.

Ich wiederholte den Namen leise für mich und bewegte die Lippen dabei gerade so weit, dass er es sehen konnte, bevor ich mein Gesicht aufleuchten ließ. „Ach so! _Natürlich_! Jetzt fällt es mir wieder ein. Entschuldige bitte, ich habe ein schreckliches Namensgedächtnis. Du warst damals in der Schule ein Jahr über mir, oder?"

Es machte ihn offenbar gar nicht glücklich, dass meine Erinnerung an die Schulzeit ausgeprägter zu sein schien als daran, was später zwischen uns vorgefallen war, aber was hatte er denn erwartet? Dass ich mich hysterisch heulend in seine Arme stürzen würde, und ihn anflehte, es doch noch einmal mit mir zu versuchen? Nie im Leben! Nicht in einer _Million_ Leben! Da bin ich aus härterem Holz geschnitzt!

Seine Kinnlinie sah jetzt ausgesprochen hart aus. Oh Gott, hatte ich ihn etwa an seinem Ego getroffen? War das nicht einfach schrecklich?

Okay, Alex, Zeit für etwas Höflichkeit, bevor Minerva anfängt, unbequeme Fragen zu stellen... „Möchtest du einen Tee?" Ich ging sogar so weit, ihm das heiße Getränk persönlich einzuschenken. Als ich ihm die Tasse reichte, berührten sich unsere Finger, ein kurzer Stromstoß durchfuhr mich, aber – und darauf bin ich mächtig stolz – es gelang mir, nicht zusammenzuzucken. Stattdessen setzte ich ein strahlendes Lächeln auf.

Er verzichtete auf den Tee, knallte die Tasse auf den Tisch, stapfte mit großen Schritten aus dem Raum – wobei mir ein ausgiebiger Blick auf seinen zugegebenermaßen sensationellen Hintern vergönnt war – und schlug die Tür geräuschvoll hinter sich zu. Dass ich ihn vergessen haben könnte, weil er womöglich nur eine unbedeutende Episode in meinem ausgefüllten, Männer verschlingenden Gesellschaftsleben gewesen war, gefiel ihm offenbar nicht besonders.

Glaubte er etwa, ich hätte ihm dreizehn Jahre lang nachgeweint? Und was erwartete er überhaupt? Eine Neuauflage? Oh nein, mein Freund, dachte ich grimmig lächelnd, während ich seinen Tee in meine eigene Tasse umfüllte. Nicht mit mir! Und wenn du noch so vor Testosteron und Sexappeal triefst!

Obwohl...

Oh verdammt, ich hasse die Chemie. Wegen dieser blöden Hormonscheiße hatte ich seit dreizehn Jahren keine vernünftige Beziehung mehr...

Und Minerva könnte wenigstens darauf verzichten, dermaßen breit und wissend zu grinsen!

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Ob es weiter geht, liegt allein an Euch... REVIEWS!_


	2. Am Fenster

_**Elektra: **Schön, dass Dir mein kleiner Lückenfüller gefällt. Mal sehen, ob sich auch noch Andere dafür begeistern können._

_**Culain: **Wer bremst hier was aus? Wenn ich den erwische... Keine Angst, **„Das Schwert der Druiden"** läuft weiter. Muss allerdings noch ein paar Sachen an meinem Plot überarbeiten, deshalb schiebe ich das hier dazwischen. Sozusagen, um Euch allen die Wartezeit zu verkürzen, damit Ihr mich nicht vergesst._

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**2. Am Fenster**

Sprecht mich jetzt lieber nicht an, okay? Ich bin nämlich verdammt mies drauf...

Schlechte Laune? SCHLECHTE LAUNE? Hat jemand von euch denn schon einmal die _absolut nervtötende_ Erfahrung gemacht, wie es ist, wenn man sich nachts schlaflos in seinem Bett herumwälzt, weil man einen ganz bestimmten Mann einfach nicht aus dem Kopf bekommt? Wenn nicht, dankt den Göttern.

Und vergesst um Merlins Willen nicht, inbrünstig darum zu beten, dass es so bleiben möge!

Ich bin mit dieser Erfahrung jetzt bereits seit Wochen geschlagen. Und mittlerweile am Rande des totalen Nervenzusammenbruchs. Und all das nur, weil Remus Lupin – dieser verdammte, hormonverwirrende Mistkerl – durch Hogwarts läuft, sein sexy schiefes Lächeln lächelt und mir, wann immer wir uns über den Weg laufen, einen dieser dunklen, unergründlichen Blicke zuwirft, die mir schlichtweg den Atem rauben. Oder mich zum Hyperventilieren bringen. Je nach Situation.

Wenn ein Übermaß an Sexappeal strafbar wäre - und das sollte es meiner Meinung nach unbedingt sein - würde der verdammte Kerl in Askaban sitzen! In der Zelle direkt neben meinen überaktiven Hormonen!

Und dies hier – verflixt und zugezaubert – ist mittlerweile der vierte Sonnenaufgang in Folge, den ich nicht in meinem warmen, weichen Bett, sondern mit einer frühen Tasse Tee in der Hand am Fenster meines Zimmers begrüße. Und denkt bloß nicht, dass ich das freiwillig tue! Nein, ganz sicher nicht. In meinem Bett hält mich bloß nichts mehr. Weil nämlich jedes Mal, wenn ich die Augen schließe, ein blasses Männergesicht mit grauen Augen und einer Narbe auf der Wange mein Gesichtsfeld ausfüllt.

_Oh verdammt!_

Also stehe ich hier im Morgenrock am Fenster, nippe an meinem Tee, verfluche Remus Lupin und die blöde Chemie, die meine Hormone den kollektiven Aufstand proben lässt und kraule gedankenverloren den großen roten Kater hinter den Ohren, der mich in letzter Zeit immer mal wieder besuchen kommt. Eigentlich gehört er ja Hermine Granger - der Kater, nicht Remus Lupin, das wäre ja noch schöner! – aber irgendwie schafft er es immer wieder, aus den Gryffindor-Turm zu entwischen und auf einen kleinen frühmorgendlichen Snack bei mir vorbeizukommen. Mir macht es nichts aus, im Gegenteil. Dann habe ich wenigstens jemanden, der mir geduldig und ohne Widerrede zuhört, wenn ich über unseren hochgeschätzten Professor Lupin ordentlich vom Leder ziehe.

Und nach einer Reihe von Nächten, in denen ich kaum ein Auge zubekommen habe, habe ich so Einiges über diesen Herrn zu sagen!

Wie zur Antwort auf meine Gedanken geht hinter dem Fenster, das meinem direkt gegenüber liegt, das Licht an. Da scheint ja noch jemand nicht besonders gut zu schlafen – was mich mit einer gewissen grimmigen Befriedigung erfüllt, wie ich mir ohne größere Gewissensqualen eingestehe, während ich Krummbein weiter hinter den Ohren kraule. Er drückt seinen Kopf gegen meine Hand und schnurrt...

Ich möchte an dieser Stelle _ausdrücklich betonen_, dass ich an dem, was dann geschieht, völlig unschuldig bin! Ich stehe einfach nur an meinem Fenster, als das Licht gegenüber plötzlich noch um Einiges heller wird und ausgerechnet Remus Lupin in mein Blickfeld tritt.

‚Der verdammte Mistkerl hat tatsächlich das Zimmer, das meinem genau gegenüber liegt!', schießt es mir durch den Kopf – bevor ich diesen an und für sich sehr beunruhigenden Gedanken vollkommen vergesse...

Mir stockt der Atem. Meine Lungen blockieren einfach – ich kann überhaupt nichts dagegen tun.

„Merlin!", krächze ich und zwinge mich gewaltsam, frischen Sauerstoff zu inhalieren, bevor ich womöglich blau anlaufe und in Ohnmacht falle.

Ich sehe mehr von Remus, als ich je zu sehen erwartet hätte. Um genau zu sein – und Genauigkeit ist für eine Arithmantikprofessorin fast so etwas wie eine Religion – ich sehe einfach alles. Splitternackt steht er vor einem Schrank und holt etwas heraus, das ich nicht genau erkennen kann. Muss wohl irgendein Getränk sein... Ich habe kaum Zeit, seine wirklich sehr ansehnlichen Hinterbacken zu bewundern, da hat er den bewussten Gegenstand auch schon geöffnet, an die Lippen gesetzt und sich umgedreht.

Im nächsten Moment habe ich die Flasche in seiner Hand und sogar seinen sensationellen Hintern genauso vollkommen vergessen wie meinen letzten klaren Gedanken zuvor... Er ist – und das ist alles andere als fair – noch eindrucksvoller, wenn er von vorn kommt – ohne jeden Hintergedanken – als wenn er sich verabschiedet, und das will etwas heißen, denn sein Hintern ist wirklich ausgesprochen süß. Der Mann ist wahrhaft großzügig ausgestattet.

„Oh Merlin, Krummbein", keuche ich. „Sieh dir das an!" Um der Wahrheit die Ehre zu geben, Remus Lupin sieht rundherum verflucht gut aus. Er ist groß, schlank um die Taille und muskulös. Mit aller Kraft hebe ich den Blick ein paar Grad nordwärts und stelle fest, dass er eine angenehm behaarte Brust hat. Und sein Gesicht hat es mir ja schon seit langem angetan, seit unserer gemeinsamen Schulzeit, um genau zu sein. Sexy graue Augen, weiße Zähne und ein herrlich schiefes Lachen. Und noch mal; er ist wahrhaft großzügig ausgestattet.

Ich presse meine Hand gegen die Brust. Mein Herz pocht nicht nur; es versucht sich offenbar mittels eines Vorschlaghammers durch mein Brustbein zu arbeiten. Andere Körperteile – welche muss ich wohl nicht explizit ausführen – schließen sich dem Aufruhr an. In einem kurzen Augenblick völliger geistiger Umnachtung spiele ich sogar mit dem Gedanken, auf der Stelle zu ihm hinüberzurennen und die seit dreizehn Jahren überfällige Probevorstellung auf seiner Matratze hinzulegen.

Ohne sich um den Tumult in meinem Unterleib oder den atemberaubenden Anblick am Fenster gegenüber zu scheren, leckt Krummbein seine Pfoten. So tierlieb wie ich bin, aber dieser Kater hat echt verquere Prioritäten, soviel ist klar!

Ich packe inzwischen das Fensterbrett mit beiden Händen, um nicht wie ein nasser Sack zu Boden zu sinken. Gut, dass ich mit Remus Lupin endgültig und für alle Zeiten fertig bin, sonst wäre ich am Ende tatsächlich in den Männerflügel herübergeflitzt und hätte mich vor seiner Tür aufgebaut. Doch ob Mistkerl oder nicht – ich weiß ein Kunstwerk zu schätzen. Und dieser verdammte Kerl ist ganz eindeutig ein Kunstwerk! Irgendwo angesiedelt zwischen einer klassisch griechischen Statue und einem Pornodarsteller...

Es ist mir zwar äußerst peinlich, aber ich werde ihn ermahnen müssen, die Vorhänge zuzuziehen, nicht wahr? So und nicht anders würde eine gute Kollegin doch reagieren, oder? Blindlings, weil ich mir die Vorführung dort drüben keine Sekunde lang entgehen lassen will, trete ich zurück bis an meinen Kamin und taste nach der kleinen Dose mit Flohpulver, die hier irgendwo auf dem Sims stehen muss. Wo habe ich sie nur wieder hingestellt...

Meine Hand verharrte vollkommen reglos in der Luft, als Remus sich bewegt und die leere Flasche wegstellt. Jetzt holt er eine weitere Flasche aus dem Schrank, schraubt sie auf und schnüffelt daran. Als er den Arm anwinkelt, wölbt sich sein Bizeps nach oben.

„Mein Gott", hauche ich hingerissen.

Allem Anschein besteht dieses Getränk den Geruchstest nicht, denn sein Kopf ruckt zurück und er setzt die Flasche ab. Oh, verdammt. Ich sollte jetzt wirklich langsam mit ihm reden. Immerhin ist so ein unbewusster Strip ja keine Kleinigkeit... Aber was an ihm ist denn auch klein? Ähem... okay. Ich taste also weiter nach dem Flohpuder, was noch einen Weile in Anspruch nimmt, immerhin sehe ich ja nicht, was ich da tue. Meine Halsmuskeln sind wie festgeschraubt und darum bleibt mir gar nichts anderes übrig, als durch das Fenster zu starren...

Meine Hand berührt die Dose mit dem Pulver und ich atme vor Enttäuschung tief ein. So schmerzlich es auch ist, so sehr ich den Anblick auch vermissen werde, ich werde ihn kontaktieren müssen. Noch einmal atme ich tief durch, dann werfe ich das Flohpulver in den Kamin und nenne seinen Namen, stelle aber – seht ihr, ganz verblödet bin ich nun doch nicht – nur eine akustische Verbindung her. Ich sehe ihn durch sein Zimmer gehen und sich dem Kamin zuwenden. Jetzt steht er im Profil zu mir. Oh Mann. Oh Wahnsinnsmann.

Speichel sammelt sich in meinem Mund. Ich kann es nicht glauben; der verdammte Kerl bringt mich allen Ernstes zum Sabbern!

„Was gibt es denn?" Seine tiefe Stimme klingt etwas eingerostet, so als wäre er noch nicht richtig wach, und der knappen, ungeduldigen Frage ist seine Verärgerung deutlich anzuhören.

„Ähm... Remus?"

„Ja?"

Nicht gerade eine vielversprechende Erwiderung, aber das ist nicht zu ändern. Pflicht geht vor. Ich versuche zu schlucken, merke aber, wie schwer mir das mit heraushängender Zunge fällt. Auch das noch! Also rolle ich die Zunge wieder ein und seufze bedauernd. „Hier ist Alex. Ich sage das wirklich nicht gern, Remus, aber vielleicht möchtest du ja... deine Vorhänge zuziehen?"

Er dreht sich mit einer abrupten Bewegung zum Fenster herum – prima, DAS hat mir gerade noch gefehlt – und wir starren uns über den Schlosshof hinweg an. Und nein, er huscht nicht zur Seite, duckt sich auch nicht nach unten weg oder tut sonst irgendetwas, das auch nur entfernt nach Verlegenheit aussieht. Typisch Marauder! Stattdessen grinst er sein sexy schiefes Grinsen. Verdammt, ich wünschte, er würde das lassen!

„Da sind dir die Augen übergegangen, wie?", fragt er, während er ans Fenster tritt und nach den Vorhängen fasst.

„Allerdings." Ich bin mir hundertprozentig sicher, dass ich seit mindestens fünf Minuten nicht mehr geblinzelt habe, aber das verrate ich ihm natürlich nicht. „Vielen Dank."

Er hebt grinsend die Hand zum Gruß und zieht dann die Vorhänge zu.

Mein ganzer Körper erstarrt in Trauer.

„War mir ein Vergnügen." Er lacht kurz und etwas rau. „Vielleicht revanchierst du dich ja irgendwann mal."

Bevor ich darauf antworten kann zischt es im Kamin. Er hat die Verbindung abgebrochen. Und das ist nur gut, weil mir nämlich die Worte fehlen. Im Geiste klatsche ich mir mit der flachen Hand an die Stirn. _Oh Mann_, ich hätte ja jederzeit meine eigenen Vorhänge zuziehen können!

„Von wegen! So blöd bin ich nun auch wieder nicht!", sage ich zu Krummbein, der mich höhnisch anzugrinsen scheint.

Der Gedanke, mich vor Remus auszuziehen, erschüttert mich – und er ist außerdem sehr, sehr erregend. Bin ich im Grunde meines Herzens etwa eine Exhibitionistin? Bis dato hat sich mir diese Frage niemals aufgedrängt, aber jetzt... Meine Brustwarzen sind fest und ragen auf wie Himbeeren. Und was den Rest meines Körpers angeht... Da will ich gar nicht drüber nachdenken. Nun ja, zugegeben, ich habe noch nie viel von One-Night-Stands gehalten, aber diese unvermutete Geilheit auf Remus Lupin, den verdammten Mistkerl, bringt mich vollkommen aus dem Konzept. Wie ist es möglich, dass sich jemand vom Vollidioten zum Vollblut-Lover verwandelt, einfach indem er sich auszieht?

„Bin ich wirklich so oberflächlich?", frage ich Krummbein und denke kurz über diese Frage nach, ehe ich überzeugt nicke. „Hundert pro."

Oh Merlin, wie soll ich Remus je wieder ins Gesicht sehen, ohne daran denken zu müssen, wie er nackt aussieht? Wie kann ich ihm gegenübertreten, ohne zu erröten oder mir anmerken zu lassen, dass sein bloßer Anblick mir feuchte Träume beschert? Es ist viel angenehmer, ihn als Feind zu haben, als ein Lustobjekt in ihm zu sehen. Ich bevorzuge meine Lustobjekte in sicherer Entfernung, etwa auf der Titelseite der „Hexenwoche".

Immerhin scheint ihm die Situation nicht peinlich zu sein, fällt mir wieder ein. Also warum sollte ich sie dann so empfinden? Wir sind schließlich beide erwachsen, oder? Und ich habe schon mehr nackte Männer gesehen. Nur _Remus_ habe ich noch nicht nackt gesehen. Warum zum Troll kann er keinen dicken Bauch, eine hohle Brust und ein eingeschrumpeltes Würstchen haben statt felsenharter Brust- und Bauchmuskeln und einer atemberaubenden Morgenlatte?

Scheiße, ich beginne schon wieder zu sabbern.

„Das ist doch widerwärtig!", sage ich laut, auch wenn die Message Krummbein nicht im Geringsten zu interessieren scheint. „Ich bin eine erwachsene Frau, kein durchgeknallter Backfisch, der beim Anblick eines doofen Muggel-Popstars loskreischt. Und ich sollte zumindest in der Lage sein, meine blöden Speicheldrüsen zu kontrollieren."

Meine blöden Speicheldrüsen sind da allerdings ganz anderer Meinung. Jedes Mal, wenn mir Remus' Anblick in den Sinn kommt, was etwa alle zehn Sekunden geschieht – ich muss mich mindestens neun Sekunden lang an dem Bild erfreuen, bevor ich es wieder verdrängen kann -, muss ich schlucken. Und zwar mehrmals hintereinander.

Das geht eindeutig zu weit! Fluchend stürme ich hinüber zum Badezimmer, stolpere dabei über Krummbein, der mich anfaucht, bevor er vorsichtshalber die Biege macht, und drehe den kalten Wasserhahn meiner Dusche auf.

Beinahe hätte ich vergessen, den Morgenrock auszuziehen, bevor ich unter den eisigen Strahl trat. Und ein Handtuch habe ich auch nicht dabei, fällt mir ein – allerdings zu spät, weil das eiskalte Nass bereits auf mich herabprasselt.

Mein wütender Aufschrei bricht abrupt ab, weil mein Mund sich mit Wasser füllt und ich keine Luft mehr bekomme. Verdammt seiest du, Remus Lupin!

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_**Kommentar meiner Beta-Leserin BineBlack:** Irgendwann liegt die Riesen-Krake auf dem Trockenen, weil jetzt schon zwei Lehrer ständig kalt duschen … armes Tier! Na ja, ich geh´ dann auch mal duschen – oder besser noch, zu Padfood, der momentan ganz grausig schmollt …Dabei sollte er Dir und Remus dankbar sein!_

_Okay, Leute, zwei Reviews zu Kapitel 1, das sollte doch wohl zu toppen sein, oder? °Euch beim Ehrgeiz packt° Streichelt ganz brav das lila Knöpfchen, okay?_


	3. Auf dem Gang

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**3. Auf dem Gang**

Kennt ihr das auch? Diese geradezu unheimliche Folgerichtigkeit unangenehmer Ereignisse, die immer dann eintritt, wenn ein Tag absolut beschissen begonnen hat? Meine Mum – und glaubt mir, die Frau hatte für jede Gelegenheit den passenden Spruch parat – sagte immer, dass es absolut illusorisch sei, von einem Tag, der bereits verkorkst gestartet war, Besserung zu erwarten. Sie hat es zwar etwas drastischer ausgedrückt, meine Mutter war keine Frau, die jemals ein Blatt vor den Mund nahm, aber Hogwarts ist schließlich eine Schule, also halte ich mich in der Beziehung lieber etwas zurück. Na gut – jedenfalls meistens, wenn ich nicht gerade übermäßig gereizt bin...

Wo war ich? Ach ja, bei meinem verkorksten Tagesbeginn. Also lasst mich mal zusammenfassen; nach einer halb durchwachten Nacht voller wirrer erotischer Träume, die sich – und das wurmt mich wirklich ungemein – ausschließlich um Remus TraumAllerFrauenZwischenAchtUndAchtzig Lupin drehten, muss ich ausgerechnet das Objekt meiner – traurig aber wahr – geradezu unanständig ausgeprägten, fleischlichen Begierde im Adamskostüm zu Gesicht bekommen! Und nein, ich bin _nicht_ pervers! _Jede_ Frau mit einem einigermaßen normalen, gesunden Hormonhaushalt hätte in diesem Moment den Wunsch verspürt, ihn einfach anzuspringen, nicht wahr?

Und – wie ihr euch vielleicht erinnert – sind meine Hormone, zumindest was diesen verdammten Mistkerl Lupin betrifft, alles andere als nur _normal_. Ich glaube, ich habe letztens den Begriff „gemeingefährlich" benutzt.

Wie dem auch sei, ihr könnt euch sicherlich vorstellen, dass der Letzte dem ich heute Morgen leibhaftig begegnen will, Remus Lupin ist. Dicht gefolgt von Severus Snape und Argus Filch, was mir wohl keiner verübeln wird, der jemals mit einem von Beiden zu tun hatte, aber _er_ hat ganz sicher die Spitzenposition auf meiner Liste.

Aber wie das Leben so spielt; Murphy, dieser verdammte Bastard, hat mich heute eindeutig auf dem Kieker.

Wie, ihr kennt Murphy nicht? Das ist ein Scherz, oder? Murphy ist einer der größten irischen Zauberer aller Zeiten – er hat nämlich den „WasSchiefGehenKannDasGehtAuchSchief"-Fluch entwickelt. Und das mit bemerkenswertem Erfolg. Auf Grund dieses Fluchs fällt mein Butterbrot immer mit der bestrichenen Seite nach unten, meine Feinstrumpfhosen ziehen immer gerade dann Laufmaschen, wenn ich einen wichtigen Termin habe und ... Ich laufe ausgerechnet Remus J. Lupin in die Arme, wenn ich die ganze Nacht von ihm geträumt und ihn zu allem Überfluss auch noch kurz zuvor nackt gesehen habe. Das ist eben das Gefährliche an diesen abstinenten Iren; sie fangen an zu denken. Und dann versuchen sie, die Weltherrschaft zu übernehmen...

Okay, was ich eigentlich erzählen wollte, bevor meine Hormone und dieses Arschloch Murphy sich zusammengetan haben, um mein Gehirn irreparabel zu schädigen, was glaubt ihr wohl, wer mir auf dem Weg zur Großen Halle entgegengeschlendert kommt? Ein Tipp – Verona Feldbusch, diese Muggelikone, die sämtliche Blondinenwitze ad absurdum führt, ist es jedenfalls nicht. Und da ich nun einmal blond bin... Okay, lassen wir das. Zurück zum Thema.

Ja, ganz recht, Remus Lupin in höchsteigener Person kommt mir entgegen, ein paar sorgfältig zusammengerollte Pergamente unter dem Arm und dieses sexy schiefe Lächeln im Gesicht, für das er dringend einen Waffenschein beantragen sollte. Und wenn ich nicht auf dem Absatz kehrtmachen und davonlaufen will – und das kommt nun überhaupt nicht infrage, was immer man mir nachsagen kann, feige bin ich jedenfalls nicht – wird er gleich vor mir stehen.

Uuups. Schon passiert. Da steht er schon, und selbstverständlich wieder viel zu nah. Misstrauisch runzle ich die Stirn. Hat er mich etwa abgepasst?

„Alex. Wie geht es dir?" Oh dieses Timbre ...

„Wunderbar." Ich kämpfe verzweifelt darum, den Bücherstapel, den ich im Arm trage nicht zu verlieren, weil sein bloßer Anblick mir mal wieder die Knochen aufweicht. „Könnte gar nicht besser sein."

Er blickt mich an, aufmerksame, sturmgraue Augen auf der Suche nach einem Zeichen von Schwäche ... Ich habe seit mindestens zwanzig Jahren keine Sonnenbrille mehr getragen, wozu auch, wenn ein einfacher Lichtdämpfungszauber den gleichen Effekt hat, aber heute könnte ich tatsächlich eine gebrauchen. Vorzugsweise eines von diesen verspiegelten Dingern, die die Augen nicht nur verbergen, sondern den Gegenüber auch noch richtig schön einschüchtern ... Obwohl ich nicht glaube, dass es in Lupins Fall wirken würde. Den könnte wahrscheinlich nicht mal Großtante Emily einschüchtern und die Frau kommt eindeutig direkt nach Satan persönlich.

Ich muss wohl – Merlin sei es gedankt – um einiges tougher aussehen, als ich gedacht hätte, denn nach einem Moment zuckt er die Achseln. Bei dieser Bewegung wird mir mal wieder bewusst, wie breit seine Schultern sind, und das erinnert mich wiederum an andere Körperteile... Ich spüre wie meine Wangen zu glühen beginnen, natürlich vor Wut, was habt ihr denn gedacht? Ach verdammt, warum ist er nicht alt, fett und hässlich. Stattdessen sieht er gut aus, groß, stark und außerordentlich attraktiv. Entschieden _zu_ gut für meinen Seelenfrieden.

„Bitte entschuldige, wenn ich dich heute Morgen in Verlegenheit gebracht haben sollte", sagt er, und natürlich setz er wieder _diese_ Stimme ein, die mir durch und durch geht, dieser hinterhältige Kerl. „Ich war noch im Halbschlaf und habe nicht an das Fenster gedacht." Das kannst du deiner Oma erzählen, Kumpel!

Ich zucke nonchalant die Achseln – jedenfalls versuche ich es, auch wenn ich die Wirkung vollkommen ruiniere, indem ich beinahe die Bücher fallen lasse. Und wieder knallrot anlaufe. „Du hast mich nicht in Verlegenheit gebracht." Du hast mich nur rattenscharf gemacht Ich will weitergehen – nur weg von diesen aufmerksamen, grauen Augen – doch er steht so dicht vor mir, dass ich mich nicht rühren kann. Nicht aus Platzgründen, denn ich könnte ja noch immer nach hinten ausweichen – obwohl mir das natürlich zuwider wäre – sondern weil seine körperliche Nähe bei mir schlicht zu akutem Muskelversagen führt. Ob er wohl auf Frauen steht, die sich in hilflose Gummipüppchen verwandeln?

Er mustert mich besorgt und angesichts meiner abstrusen Gedankengänge tut er das wahrscheinlich völlig zu Recht. „Bist du wirklich okay? Du hast mich noch immer nicht beleidigt und wir unterhalten uns jetzt schon fast eine Minute lang."

Ooooh dieser _Mistkerl_! „Ich bin heute milde gestimmt", antworte ich knapp. „Ich spare mir meine Energie lieber für Wichtigeres auf." Gut gegeben, Alex. Vielleicht bist du ja doch noch zu retten...

Er grinst. Tatsächlich, er grinst! Ist denn das zu fassen? „So mag ich mein Mädchen. Da geht es mir gleich besser."

Sein Mädchen? Träum weiter, Kumpel! Und ich lege nicht den geringsten Wert darauf, dass er sich besser fühlt, nur um das mal klarzustellen! Er kann seine Flirtkünste woanders perfektionieren – nicht dass sie perfektioniert werden müssten, das ganz gewiss nicht, aber... Moment mal – Flirtkünste? Tatsächlich, der Kerl flirtet mit mir! So eine Unverschämtheit! Und meine verdammte, verräterische Pumpe führt sich prompt auf, wie ein wild gewordener Hyppogreif!

Oh, ich _hasse_ das!

„Küss mich bloß nicht!", warne ich ihn mit erschreckend piepsiger Stimme, weil er plötzlich viel näher gekommen zu sein scheint, obwohl mir keine Bewegung aufgefallen ist, und weil sein Blick jetzt mit jener ganz bestimmten Intensität auf mein Gesicht gerichtet ist, an die ich mich nur zu gut erinnere. Jene Intensität, die Männern immer eigen ist, bevor sie zum Angriff übergehen.

„Das habe ich auch nicht vor", erwidert er mit seinem schiefen Schmunzeln. „Ich habe nämlich Stuhl und Peitsche vergessen." Er tritt einen Schritt zurück, was ihm nach dieser Aussage vermutlich seine Fortpflanzungsfähigkeit erhält, weil ich nämlich kurz davor bin, zuerst Feuer zu spucken und anschließend meinen ganz persönlichen Beitrag zur Geburtenkontrolle im Hause Lupin zu leisten. Und die hätte mit einem Verhütungszauber nicht das Geringste zu tun, wenn ihr versteht, was ich meine. Dieser verdammte, großkotzige Dreckskerl...

Er tritt also diesen winzigen Schritt zurück, dann hält er inne und schaut auf mich herab. „Außerdem habe ich im Moment keine Zeit. Wir müssen beide gleich in unseren Unterricht, und ich kann Gehetze nicht ausstehen. Für dich bräuchte ich mindestens ein paar Stunden!"

Ich weiß genau, dass ich ihn eigentlich verbal niedermähen müsste. Oder dass ich ihn einfach wortlos stehen lassen sollte. Oder ihm eine scheuern oder ihm einen Fluch auf den Hals hetzen müsste. Wirklich. Ich weiß das! Aber stattdessen wiederhole ich nun wie von Sinnen: „Ein paar _Stunden?_"

„Klar." Und prompt lässt er wieder dieses träge, gefährlich schiefe Lächeln aufleuchten. „Drei Stunden sind das Mindeste, weil ich annehme, dass wir _beide_ nackt enden, wenn ich dich erst küsse!"

- - - - -

„Oh", murmle ich vor mich hin, während ich den Korridor hinunterhaste. „_Oh?_" Eine schlagfertigere Erwiderung ist mir nicht eingefallen? Warum habe ich nicht etwas erwidert wie: „Du träumst wohl, Kumpel", oder „Ach du Schreck, sind Weihnachten und Pfingsten zusammengefallen, ohne dass ich es bemerkt hätte?" Alles – absolut alles – wäre besser gewesen als „_Oh_", Sackzement noch mal. Normalerweise bin ich sogar im Schlaf noch besser. Sorry, Leute, aber darüber werde ich einfach nicht fertig.

Außerdem habe ich dieses bescheuerte „_Oh_" nicht einmal lässig dahingesagt, so als hätte ich ihn etwas gefragt und eine absolut unbrauchbare Antwort erhalten. Nein, ich muss die Blamage natürlich noch komplett machen! Diese verdammte Silbe ist so hilflos von meinen Lippen gepurzelt, dass das Pendel des Haarzahnmeters kilometerweit ins Negative ausschlagen muss.

Und das Allerschlimmste ist – wehe einer lacht – unter Umständen hat er sogar Recht.

Nein. Nein, nein, nein, nein, _nein_. Ich halte nichts von One-Night-Stands. Und eine ernsthafte Beziehung mit Mr. NachDreiDatesTürmeIchKommentarlos kommt für mich überhaupt nicht infrage. Das habe ich schon einmal probiert, wie ich euch ja bereits erzählt habe. Noch einmal tue ich mir das ganz sicher nicht an, schließlich bin ich keine Masochistin, obwohl ... Ach Scheiße!

Verdammt, ich kann ihn noch nicht einmal leiden! Wenigstens nicht besonders. Gibt es eigentlich überhaupt etwas an Remus Lupin, was mir gefällt, mal abgesehen von seinem Körper – daran ist ja nun nicht zu rütteln – und seinem sexy Lächeln? Ich lasse mir die Frage durch den Kopf gehen. Okay, er ist ordentlich, in meinen Augen für einen Mann ein gewaltiger Pluspunkt, das gebe ich ehrlich zu. Es schafft einen Ausgleich zu dem üblichen Macho-Geprotze. Nicht dass er protzen würde, als ob er das nötig hätte, in Anbetracht des Prachtexemplars, das er da in seiner Hose spazieren trägt...

Ich krampfe die Hände um meinen Bücherstapel und versuche, nicht zu hyperventilieren. Meine Brustwarzen spannen, und mir ist klar, dass ich nur kurz nachzufühlen bräuchte, um festzustellen, dass sie wie brave kleine Auroren in Habachtstellung verharren. Wisst ihr wie peinlich so etwas ist?

Also gut. Ich habe es mit einer schweren Attacke von Mannstollheit zu tun. Daran ist nichts zu rütteln, damit muss ich mich abfinden, und das bedeutet, dass ich nun doch noch mal diesen verdammten Verhütungszauber nachschlagen muss. Nicht, dass ich _ihm_ jemals ein Wort davon verraten würde. Der Zauber ist eine reine Vorsichtsmaßnahme und nur für den – wehe ihr lacht, wenn ich jetzt unwahrscheinlichen sage – Fall gedacht, dass meine Hormone – diese elenden Verräter – sämtliche grauen Gehirnzellen völlig außer Kraft setzen. So etwas Dummes ist mir zwar noch nie passiert, aber ich habe ja auch noch nie einen solchen Fluchschaden angesichts eines männlichen Zauberstabes erlebt.

Was zum Troll ist eigentlich los mit mir, überlege ich in heiligem Zorn. Dies ist schließlich nicht das erste männliche Geschlechtsorgan, was ich jemals zu Gesicht bekam. Zugegeben, Remus' Exemplar ist beeindruckend, aber als ausgesprochen neugierige junge Frau habe ich gelegentlich auch mal einen Pornofilm angeschaut und hin und wieder im Playgirl geblättert, ich habe also schon größere gesehen...

Ich stoße die Tür zu meinem Klassenzimmer auf, und zwinge mich gewaltsam, keinen einzigen Gedanken mehr an Remus Lupins Mr. Happy zu verschwenden. Schließlich bin ich eine gestandene Frau und kein im Hormonüberschuss sabbernder Teenager. Und auch ein noch so schamlos geschwenkter Joystick wird mich nicht von den Aufrufsummen ablenken, die heute auf dem Lehrplan stehen. Oder waren es doch die Mathemagischen Summenzauber? Scheiße!

Weißt du was, Murphy, du verdammter, irischer, absolut perverser Drecksack? Du kannst mich mal kreuzweise!

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_**Kommentar meiner Beta-Leserin BineBlack: **Hören Sie auf so rumzuzicken, Professor! Sie kommen ja eh´ nicht drum rum. Und man soll solche Dinge schließlich genießen! Vorfreude ist die schönste Freude …Und das Drei-Stunden-Versprechen klingt doch mehr als verlockend, oder! (Sabber!)_


	4. Im Gewächshaus

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**4. Im Gewächshaus**

Ich habe die Schnauze gestrichen voll, jawohl! Bei Merlin, ich bin jetzt seit zehn Jahren Professorin für Arithmantik. Ich unterrichte an einer der bedeutendsten Schulen für Hexerei und Zauberei. Und ich habe heute beim Verlassen des Klassenraumes – Murphy und meinen verräterischen Hormonen sei Dank – nicht den blassesten Schimmer, was ich meinen Schülern in den letzen Stunden vermittelt habe!

Vermutlich würde ich mir darüber nicht einmal Gedanken machen, weil mein Gehirn sich schon wieder mit diesem ... diesem MANN beschäftigen würde, wäre da nicht dieser Blick gewesen, den Hermine Granger mir eben beim Verlassen des Klassenraumes zugeworfen hat. Ich kenne diesen Blick – habe ihn selbst schon benutzt, wenn jemand mich über einen längeren Zeitraum mit absolutem Schwachsinn vollgesülzt hat ... Verdammter Mist! Und dabei habe ich so gehofft, diesen Unterrichtstag mit Anstand hinter mich gebracht zu haben.

Ich brauche Prozac!

Oder besser noch – Valium!

Und was nun? Zurück in mein Zimmer und mich unter der Bettdecke verstecken? Ein sehr verlockender Gedanke, aber ich bin viel zu angespannt und deprimiert, um mich auch nur entspannt hinzusetzen. _Hinlegen_ ist in diesem Zustand völlig illusorisch ... Stattdessen nehme ich Krummbein auf den Arm, der gerade um meine Knöchel streicht. Die Annahme, bei ihm etwas Trost zu finden ist zwar gewagt, aber trotzdem drücke ich mein Kinn gegen seinen Kopf. Er duldet die Liebkosung ein paar Sekunden – schließlich ist sie nicht das, was _wirklich_ gut kommt, nämlich Ohrenkraulen und ein gut gefüllter Fressnapf – dann windet er sich aus meinen Armen und hüpft elegant zu Boden.

Soviel dazu.

Bleiben mir also nur die Gewächshäuser. Meine Therapie für wirklich schlimme Tage. Nicht, dass ich jemals so schlimme Tage hatte, wie in der letzten Zeit...

Meine Eltern waren – wie ich sicher schon erwähnt habe – Muggel. Und sie betrieben – und das habe ich sicher noch nicht erwähnt – eine Gärtnerei. Und immer, wenn ich wirklich richtig mies drauf bin, verspüre ich das unstillbare Bedürfnis, meine Hände bis zu den Ellbogen in feuchter, dunkler, fruchtbarer Erde zu vergraben. Und zum Teufel mit dreckigen Fingernägeln!

Professor Sprout hat Verständnis dafür, dass ich gelegentlich einfach mal ein wenig im Dreck wühlen muss, darum brauche ich mir also keine Gedanken zu machen. Also schlüpfe ich in ein paar alte Jeans und ein knappes dunkelrotes T-Shirt, binde mein Haar zu etwas zusammen, das meine Mutter als Pebbles-Pferdeschwanz bezeichnet hätte, ziehe alte Turnschuhe an und zische ab in Richtung erdiger Entspannung.

Und ich finde bereits im ersten Gewächshaus etwas zu tun. Weil der Boden, in den laut Lehrplan morgen früh die Alraunen gesetzt werden sollen nämlich noch furztrocken ist. Also her mit dem Schlauch, Alex. Leise vor mich hinsummend beginne ich, das Beet zu wässern. Und genieße es, meine Gedanken einfach nur wandern zu lassen ... Bis sie mit geradezu traumwandlerischer Sicherheit gleich darauf wieder bei Remus Lupin landen.

Oh _verdammt_!

„Hey."

„Scheiße!", kreische ich auf, mache vor Schreck einen Luftsprung und lasse beinahe den Schlauch fallen. Mein Herz droht mir den Brustkorb zu sprengen. Unwillkürlich verstärke ich den Griff um den Schlauch und wirble herum.

Remus – der verflixte Kerl, dem es offenbar nicht genügt, mich nur in meinen Gedanken zu quälen – macht einen Satz zurück, weil eiskaltes Wasser über sein Hosenbein sprüht. „Pass doch verdammt noch mal auf, wohin du spritzt!", fährt er mich an.

Das ist zuviel! Ich bin unverzüglich auf hundertachtzig. „Also gut", erkläre ich liebenswürdig und richte den Schlauch direkt auf sein Gesicht.

Er schnappt nach Luft und taucht seitlich weg. Breitbeinig dastehend und den Wasserschlauch in der Hand wiegend, schaue ich zu, wie er mit der Hand sein tropfnasses Gesicht trockenreibt. Die erste, zufällige Wasserattacke hat seine Hose von den Knien abwärts durchnässt. Die zweite hat seinen offenen Umhang und besonders sein Hemd durchweicht. Ach du Schreck, da habe ich mir ja mal wieder ein Eigentor geschossen... Bravo, Alex! Als hättest du nicht schon genug Sabberfantasien über diesen Kerl! Vorne ist seine Kleidung triefnass und klebt wie Gips auf seiner Haut. Ich versuche krampfhaft, nicht allzu auffällig auf die harten Muskeln seines Brustkorbes zu starren.

Wir stehen einander in drei Metern Abstand gegenüber, wie die Schüler in Professor Flitwicks Duellierclub, den er von diesem Angeber Lockhart übernommen hat. „Verdammt, bist du jetzt total durchgeknallt?", schnauzt Remus mich an. Seine Augen funkeln zornig.

Offenbar hat er noch immer nicht genug. Diesmal ziele ich ganz genau und jage ihn mit dem Wasserstrahl, als er sich wegduckt und seitlich auszuweichen versucht.

„Sag bloß nicht, ich sei durchgeknallt!", schreie ich ihn an, einen Finger über die Schlauchöffnung gepresst, um den Strahl kleiner und dadurch kräftiger zu machen. „Ich habe es so verdammt satt! Ich habe es satt, mich nachts schlaflos im Bett herumzuwälzen! Ich habe es satt, dass meine Schüler mich anzusehen beginnen, als wäre ich schwachsinnig! Ich habe es satt, verstanden? Und dich habe ich auch satt!"

Abrupt wechselt er die Taktik und geht von Flucht zum Angriff über. Wie ein Muggel-Footballspieler läuft er geduckt auf mich zu, ohne dem Wasserstrahl auszuweichen, den ich auf ihn gerichtet habe. Etwa eine halbe Sekunde zu spät versuche ich schließlich zur Seite zu springen. Seine Schulter kracht mir mit solcher Wucht gegen den Bauch, dass ich mit dem Rücken gegen eine der steinernen Säulen gepresst werde, die das Dach des Gewächshauses abstützen. Schnell wie eine Viper schnappt er mir den Schlauch aus der Hand. Ich will dem Schlauchende noch hinterher tauchen, doch er hat mich schon gepackt und drückt mich mit seinem ganzen Gewicht gegen die Säule.

Beide atmen wir schwer. Er ist von Kopf bis Fuß so durchtränkt, dass das Wasser aus seinen Kleidern in meine sickert und ich beinahe genauso nass werde wie er. Wütend sehe ich zu ihm auf, wütend sieht er auf mich herab, und unsere Nasenspitzen sind nur Zentimeter voneinander entfernt.

An seinen Wimpern hängen glitzernde Tröpfchen. „Du hast mich nassgespritzt!", beschwert er sich, als könne er es nicht fassen, dass ich das gewagt habe.

„Du hast mir einen Schrecken eingejagt", werfe ich ihm im Gegenzug vor. „Es war ein Versehen."

„Vielleicht beim ersten Mal. Beim zweiten Mal war es Absicht!"

Ich nicke. Wozu soll ich etwas Offensichtliches abstreiten? „Aber Schuld bist du selbst!"

Das scheint über sein Begriffsvermögen hinauszugehen. „Ach, und wieso?"

„Du hast mir absichtlich einen Schrecken eingejagt, daran ist nicht zu rütteln. Deshalb war die erste Dusche ganz allein deine Schuld." Ich zapple probehalber, um mich unter seinem erdrückenden Gewicht hervorzuwinden. Verdammt ist der Mann schwer – und genauso unnachgiebig wie die steinerne Säule an meinem Rücken.

Er vereitelt meinen Fluchtversuch bereits im Ansatz, indem er sich noch enger an mich presst. Wasser trieft aus seinen Kleidern auf meine Beine.

„Und was ist mit dem zweiten Mal?"

„Da hast du mich so wütend gemacht, dass ich mich nicht beherrschen konnte", erkläre ich in beleidigtem Tonfall. „Du hast sogar geflucht!"

Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass er mir die Nummer abkauft, aber seine Wangenknochen röten sich unwillkürlich. Trotzdem gibt er nicht klein bei. Es wäre wohl auch zu schön gewesen... „Wenn wir schon bei Schuldzuweisungen sind – ich hätte bestimmt nicht geflucht, wenn du mich nicht nassgespritzt hättest."

„Und ich hätte dich nicht nassgespritzt, wenn du mich nicht erschreckt hättest. Siehst du, es ist alles allein deine Schuld!", triumphiere ich mit trotzig erhobenem Kinn und schiebe meine Unterlippe schmollend vor. Wenn ich will, habe ich die Masche „Blondes Dummchen" perfekt drauf.

Er atmet tief ein. Seine Rippen pressen beim Ausdehnen meine Brüste noch flacher, als sie ohnehin schon sind, wobei ich unvermittelt meine Brustwarzen spüre. Und meine Brustwarzen spüren _ihn_, und zwar nur allzu deutlich. Erschrocken reiße ich die Augen auf. Offenbar ist es nicht immer nur eine Masche...

Er sieht mich mit nicht zu deutender Miene an.

„Lass mich los." Meine Stimme hört sich nervöser an, als mir lieb sein kann.

„Nein."

„Nein?", wiederhole ich fassungslos. „Du kannst nicht einfach nein sagen. Es ist bestimmt gegen das Gesetz, mich gegen meinen Willen festzuhalten." Genau! Aber wo ist ein Auror, wenn man mal einen braucht?

„Ich halte dich nicht gegen deinen Willen fest; ich halte dich gegen eine Säule."

Jetzt kommt er mir auch noch mit Spitzfindigkeiten! Weiß der Mann nicht, dass er dabei in meinem Territorium wildert? „Aber mit Gewalt!", betone ich schmollend.

Das gesteht er achselzuckend zu, rührt sich aber keinen Millimeter.

„Lass mich los", wiederhole ich, leiser diesmal. Atemloser.

„Das kann ich nicht."

Ich fixiere ihn misstrauisch. „Wieso nicht?" Im Grunde meines Herzens befürchte ich zu wissen, wieso nicht. „Wieso nicht" drückt nämlich schon seit geraumer Zeit gegen seine nasse Hose und damit gegen meinen Bauch. Ich tue mein Allerbestes, um das sinnliche Pochen zu ignorieren, und von der Taille an aufwärts gelingt mir das – bis auf die rebellischen Brustwarzen – ganz gut. Von der Taille an abwärts hingegen versage ich vollkommen.

„Weil ich gleich etwas tue, was ich bestimmt bereuen werde." Er schüttelt den Kopf, als würde er sich selbst nicht verstehen. „Ich habe noch immer keine Peitsche und keinen Stuhl dabei, aber was soll's, ich werde es trotzdem riskieren."

„Nicht!", quieke ich, aber es ist zu spät.

Sein dunkler Kopf senkt sich hinab.

Der Spätnachmittag kreiselt davon.

Und mein letzter klarer Gedanke, bevor Murphy, meine Hormone und Remus Lupin mit vereinten Kräften mein Gehirn kurzschließen und meine Hände sich verselbständigen und in sein dichtes Haar wühlen ist, dass er noch immer fantastisch küsst.

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_**Kommentar meiner Beta-Leserin BineBlack: **Da könnte man glatt neidisch werden … Ach, was heißt hier ‚könnte' - ich BIN neidisch!_


	5. Im Gewächshaus Teil 2

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Im Gewächshaus (2)**

Hört zu, Leute, ich verbitte mir jedes unzüchtige Gekicher, klar? Ich bin im Augenblick nämlich schwer beschäftigt! Ich stehe auf den Zehenspitzen, meine Hände wühlen sich in Remus Lupins Haar und mein Mund ... Na was glaubt ihr wohl, warum ich euch noch nicht angebrüllt und rausgeschmissen habe? Ach was soll's ... Von mir aus kann in diesem Moment die Welt untergehen ...

Alles wirkt unendlich weit und von der Realität wie abgeschnitten. Real ist nur noch Remus Mund auf meinem, seine Zunge über meiner, der warme männliche Duft in meiner Nase und in meiner Lunge. Er schmeckt wie meine Lieblingsschokolade aus dem Honigtopf. Am liebsten würde ich ihn mit Haut und Haaren verschlingen. Und bevor jemand fragt, nein – ich schäme mich dessen überhaupt nicht!

Aber mal ganz ehrlich – wie kann ein einziger Kuss mich derart erregen? Allerdings ist es nicht nur ein Kuss; Remus Lupin ist ein gerissener Mann, er arbeitet mit vollem Körpereinsatz, reibt seine Brust gegen meinen Busen, bis meine Brustwarzen unter der Berührung prall und schmerzhaft voll hervorstehen, und lässt die Wölbung in seiner Hose über meinem Bauch kreisen, in einem langsamen, unaufdringlichen Rhythmus, der mich wie eine Flutwelle überrollt. Der Mann weiß genau, was er da tut!

Ich höre das fiebrige, erstickte Geräusch, das aus meiner Kehle aufsteigt und versuche mich an Remus hochzuziehen, um so weit nach oben zu gelangen, dass diese verlockende Wölbung dort zum Liegen kommt, wo sie die beste Wirkung zeigen wird. Jede Vernunft ist vergessen. Ich verglühe, ich verbrenne, ich bin wie von Sinnen durch diese plötzliche Explosion von sexuellem Notstand und Frustration. Verdammt, nach dreizehn Jahren kann man schon mal die Beherrschung verlieren, also grinst gefälligst nicht so blöd!

Wo war ich? Ach so ...

Remus hält immer noch den Schlauch in der Hand. Dennoch legt er beide Arme um meinen Hintern und hebt mich auf die gewünschte Höhe. Der Wasserstrahl tanzt durch die Luft, erfasst Krummbein, der mit einem entrüsteten Fauchen abzischt, was hat der dumme Kater hier auch zu suchen, und klatscht dann gegen die Steinsäule, wobei wir alle beide von neuem völlig durchnässt werden. Mir ist alles egal. Seine Zunge ist in meinem Mund und meine Beine sind jetzt endlich um seine Hüften geschlungen, und diese vielversprechende Wölbung befindet sich genau dort, wo ich sie haben will.

Er bewegt sich – wieder mit einem dieser rollenden Stöße – und bringt mich dadurch beinahe an Ort und Stelle zum Orgasmus. Meine Nägel bohren sich in seinen Rücken, ich gebe einen kehligen Laut von mir und biege mich in seinen Aren nach hinten. Noch ein bisschen, noch ein kleines bisschen ...

Schließlich reißt er seinen Mund von meinem los. Er keucht und seine Augen glühen. „Gehen wir rein", raunt er so tief und leise, dass ich sein Knurren kaum verstehe. Aber dieses Timbre jagt mir einen erneuten Schauer der Lust durch meinen angespannten Körper. Himmel, dieser Mann kann eine Frau zum Orgasmus _reden_!

„Nein", stöhne ich hitzig. „Hör nicht auf!" Oh Gott, ich bin so knapp davor, so unendlich knapp. Ich drücke mich noch fester an ihn.

„Bei Merlin!" Er schließt die Augen und aus seiner Miene spricht mühsam gezügelte Lust. „Alex, ich kann dich nicht hier draußen nehmen. Wir müssen reingehen."

Nehmen? Drinnen?

Mit geradezu erschreckender Präzision nimmt mein Gehirn seine Tätigkeit wieder auf. Oh mein Gott, ich würde gleich mit ihm schlafen, und ich habe diesen verdammten Verhütungszauber noch immer nicht nachgeschlagen!

„Moment!" Mit einem beinahe panischen Schrei drücke ich mich von seinen Schultern ab und löse wild strampelnd die Beine von seinen Hüften. „Hör auf! Lass mich los!"

„Hör _auf?_" Er klingt ebenso entrüstet wie fassungslos. „Vor einer Sekunde hast du doch noch gesagt: „Hör nicht auf!" Dass er das überhaupt gehört hat ...

„Ich habe meine Meinung geändert." Das müsste doch eigentlich nostalgische Gefühle in ihm wecken ... Ich drücke mich immer noch von seinen Schultern ab. Aber der Abstand zwischen uns hat sich noch nicht einmal um einen Millimeter vergrößert.

„Du kannst nicht plötzlich deine Meinung ändern!" Das klingt beinahe verzweifelt.

Aus zusammengekniffenen Augen starre ich ihn an. „Doch, kann ich."

„Hast du Herpes?"

„Nein."

„Syphilis?"

„Nein."

„Gonorrhöe?"

„Nein."

„AIDS?"

„Nein!"

„Dann kannst du nicht deine Meinung ändern."

Wenn du wüsstest, Kumpel ... „Dafür habe ich ein reifes Ei", informiere ich ihn. Das ist wahrscheinlich gelogen. Ganz bestimmt gelogen. Wahrscheinlich werde ich morgen meine Periode bekommen, das kleine Ei ist also längst nicht mehr lebensfähig, aber ich will keinerlei Risiko eingehen, was eine potentielle Nachkommenschaft angeht. Falls in dem kleinen DNS-Bündel auch nur ein letztes Lebensfünkchen glüht, würde es von Remus' Sperma unter Garantie zum Großfeuer angefacht. Manche Dinge sind einfach gegeben.

Die Nachricht vom reifen Ei lässt ihn tatsächlich stutzen. Und nachdenken. Dann bietet er an: „Ich kann einen Anti-Paternus-Zauber verwenden."

Ich bedenke ihn mit einem Blick, der normalerweise alles zum Welken bringen kann. Alles außer Remus Lupins atemberaubender Erektion, stelle ich fest. Bislang scheint er nämlich noch in voller Blüte zu stehen. „Hast du Professor McGonagalls Aufklärungsunterricht vergessen, Lupin? Anti-Paterni-Zauber sind nur zu etwa fünfundneunzig Prozent wirksam. Das bedeutet eine Fehlerquote von fünf Prozent."

„Ich finde das ein ziemlich gutes Verhältnis." So einen Schwachsinn kann nur ein Mann labern – und das mit einer Stimme, die meinen Hormonen tatsächlich die Ansicht vermittelt, dass dieses Verhältnis doch durchaus annehmbar sein könnte ...

Mühsam reiße ich mich zusammen. Ein weiterer Welkblick ist angesagt. „Ach ja? Kannst du dir vorstellen, was passieren würde, wenn auch nur einer von deinen kleinen Maraudern mein Mädel anspringt?"

Er kann. „Sie würden sich miteinander anlegen und raufen wie zwei Wildkatzen."

„Ganz recht. Genau wie wir gerade eben."

Plötzlich sieht er entsetzt aus und tritt einen Schritt zurück. „Sie wären miteinander in der Kiste, bevor sie auch nur einmal zusammen getanzt hätten."

„Wir haben auch noch nie miteinander getanzt", fühle ich mich bemüßigt zu bemerken. Nennt mich von mir aus nachtragend aber nach dreizehn Jahren unausgefüllten gesellschaftlichen Lebens habe ich mir das Recht auf die eine oder andere spitze Bemerkung erworben, denke ich.

„Scheiße." Er fährt sich mit der Hand über das Gesicht. „Gehst du mit mir am Wochenende nach Hogsmeade? In den „Drei Besen" können wir tanzen."

Na also, der Mann ist lernfähig. Ich recke mich hoch und küsse ihn auf die Wange. „Gern."

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_**Kommentar meiner Beta-Leserin BineBlack: **Tanzen? TANZEN? Die Frau macht mich fertig! Mit Remus zwischen ihren Schenkeln und nur noch minimaler Stoffbarriere denkt die an Foxtrott! Das soll einer verstehen …_


	6. Der nächste Morgen

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**6. Der nächste Morgen**

Was soll denn dieser infernalische Lärm?

Ich hieve mühsam ein halbes Lid in die Höhe und luge grimmig auf die Uhr, die ein ausgesprochen störendes, hohes Piepen von sich gibt. Erst nach geraumer Zeit erkenne ich, dass es sich um das Wecksignal handelt – es ertönt zwar fast jeden Morgen um diese Zeit, aber in den letzten Wochen habe ich es schließlich nicht ein einziges Mal gebraucht – fahre widerwillig die Hand aus und bringe den Wecker mit einem energischen Hieb zum Schweigen. Ich rolle mich in der erholsamen Stille zusammen und frage mich verschlafen, warum in aller Welt der Wecker zu dieser gottlosen Stunde losgegangen war, schließlich bin ich doch noch lange nicht ausgeschlafen...

Die Antwort ist einfach und rieselt mir kurze Zeit später auch prompt in mein noch halb schlafendes Gehirn. Weil ich ihn so eingestellt habe, dass er zu dieser gottlosen Zeit losgeht, darum.

„Nein", ächze ich protestierend in die Dunkelheit hinein. „Ich _kann_ noch nicht aufstehen. Das ist das erste Mal seit Wochen, dass ich richtig geschlafen habe!"

Ich stehe trotzdem auf, weil ich mir gut vorstellen kann, wie meine Schüler reagieren würden, wenn ich ihnen erklärte, dass der Unterricht heute verspätet beginnt, weil ich nach einer ganzen Reihe von Nächten mit wirren erotischen Träumen über den neuen Professor für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste unbedingt einmal ausschlafen musste... ‚Nehmt das dämliche Grinsen aus den Gesichtern, Leute, Professoren sind schließlich auch nur Menschen...'

Nein, lieber nicht!

Merlin sei Dank habe ich ein Abkommen mit den Hauselfen, dass ich morgens beim Aufstehen eine Kanne Tee oder Kaffee in meinem Wohnzimmer vorfinde. Heute ist es – Danke, Gott, für kleine Gefälligkeiten – Kaffee. Der Duft lockt mich, wenn auch stöhnend und strauchelnd, in Richtung Wohnzimmer. Eine flüchtige – und unbedachte – Bewegung mit dem Zauberstab und die Leuchter an den Wänden erstrahlen in ihrer ganzen Pracht. Und ich muss die Augen gegen die gleißende Helligkeit zusammenkneifen.

„Verflucht seiest du, Remus Lupin", knurre ich während ich halb blind nach dem Kaffeebecher taste. „Wenn ich so etwas öfter mitmachen muss, drehe ich durch und dir den Hals um!"

Mit einer Tasse Kaffee im Bauch und einer verbrannten Zunge im Mund schaffe ich es schließlich unter die Dusche. Aber erst, als das Wasser schon auf meinen Kopf prasselt, fällt mir wieder ein, dass ich überhaupt nicht vorgehabt hatte, die Haare zu waschen. Da ich bei meinen Berechnungen, wie lange ich zum Aufstehen brauchen würde, keine Zeit für Waschen und Frisieren einkalkuliert habe, bin ich nun offiziell im Verzug. Stöhnend sinke ich gegen die Wand, schlage die Hände vors Gesicht und schaffe es natürlich, mir dabei eine große Portion Seifenschaum ins Auge zu befördern.

Und jammere herzzerreißend: „Ich schaffe das einfach nicht."

Eine Minute später rede ich mir gut zu, dennoch mein Bestes zu versuchen. In aller Eile seife ich mich ein, rubbele den Schaum mit meinem Luffa-Schwamm wieder ab, und drei Minuten später bin ich aus der Dusche gesprungen. Eine zweite Tasse Kaffee neben mir, trockne und frisiere ich mein Haar mit dem Zauberstab, weil das schneller geht, als die von mir favorisierte Muggel-Methode.

Wenn man so unausgeschlafen ist, ist Make up unverzichtbar, um die damit verbundene Miene ungläubigen Entsetzens zu kaschieren. Ich trage es schnell und großzügig auf, denn ich habe mich für den glamourösen Komme-gerade-von-einer-irren-Party-Look entschieden, weil sich dann wenigstens niemand wundert, wenn ich mitten im Unterricht einfach einschlafe.

Das Ergebnis ist zwar eher ein Habe-einen-Riesenkater-Look, aber ich will nicht noch mehr Zeit auf ein hoffnungsloses Unterfangen verschwenden.

Dann schlüpfe ich in Unterwäsche, Rock, Bluse und Schuhe, werfe mir den Umhang um die Schultern und werfe einen Blick auf die Uhr. Hey, ich schaffe es sogar noch, zum Frühstück in die Große Halle zu gehen! _Verdammt_, bin ich gut!

Also gut, was noch? Futter und Wasser für Krummbein, falls er mal wieder vorbeischaut. Im Moment liegt er wahrscheinlich irgendwo herum und schläft. Schlaues Kätzchen!

Das Erste, was ich beim Betreten der Großen Halle bemerke: Remus ist nicht beim Frühstück.

Genauso wenig, wie er gestern Abend beim Abendessen gewesen war. Und wenn ich mich recht erinnere – nicht dass ich darauf geachtet hätte, ganz gewiss nicht – hat auch kein Licht bei ihm gebrannt.

Wahrscheinlich hat er eine Freundin, denke ich zähneknirschend. _Scheiße!_ Wie blöd bin ich eigentlich? Das war übrigens eine rhetorische Frage, klar? Natürlich hat er eine Freundin. Männer wie Remus haben immer eine Frau, oder zwei oder drei, am Gängelbändchen. Bei mir hat er gestern Nachmittag nicht landen können, darum ist er einfach zur nächsten Blüte weitergeflattert.

„Vollidiot!", knurre ich, Professor Dumbledores verwirrten Blick ignorierend, und lasse mich mit grimmigem Gesicht auf meinen Stuhl sinken. Wie habe ich nur meine Erlebnisse aus dreizehn Jahren ständiger, völlig unbefriedigender Beziehungskriege vergessen und mich so einspinnen lassen können? Murphy, dieser verdammte irische Drecksack, und meine Hormone, ganz klar! Die haben mir das Hirn vernebelt und mir eine Überdosis Eierstock-Wein verabreicht, die stärkste, den gesunden Frauenverstand ausschaltende Substanz im ganzen Universum. Oder anders ausgedrückt, ich habe nur einen Blick auf Remus Lupins nackten Körper geworfen und bin rollig geworden.

„Vergiss die ganze Sache", murmele ich vor mich hin, während ich meinen Teller belade, obwohl ich plötzlich überhaupt keinen Appetit mehr habe. „Denk einfach nicht mehr daran!"

Na klar, Alex. Nichts ist einfacher, als den Anblick dieses stolz und schamlos geschwenkten Joysticks zu vergessen...

Die deprimierende Aussicht, diese Ehrfurcht gebietende, den Mund wässrig machende Erektion abschreiben zu müssen, ohne auch nur einmal in den Genuss gekommen zu sein, bringt mich fast zum Heulen. Aber das bin ich meinem Stolz schuldig. Auf gar keinen Fall will ich eine von Vielen im Kopf oder gar im Bett eines Mannes sein.

Seine einzige Entschuldigung, denke ich, während ich zornig ein Brötchen mit dem Messer attackiere, ist, wenn er im St. Mungos liegt und zu schwer verletzt ist, um eine Nachricht senden zu lassen. Keinesfalls hatte er hier auf den Hogwartsgelände einen Unfall oder Ähnliches, denn das hätte ich unweigerlich erfahren. Nein, verdammt noch mal, er ist gesund und munter und steckt Merlin weiß wo.

Das ‚Merlin weiß wo' und vor allem das ‚Stecken' ist das Problem!

Nur um alle Unwägbarkeiten abzudecken, versuche ich ein winziges bisschen Angst um ihn zu entwickeln, doch das Einzige, was ich zustande bringe, ist lediglich der aus tiefstem Herzen emporsteigende Wunsch, ihn mit einem saftigen Fluch zu belegen.

Ich weiß nur zu gut, dass es sich nicht lohnt, wegen eines Mannes den Kopf zu verlieren. Genau das ist gleichzeitig das Deprimierende. Ich _weiß_ es. Remus Lupin in höchsteigener Person hat mich gelehrt, dass eine Frau all ihre Sinne beisammen halten muss, sobald es um die männliche Gattung geht, weil sie sich anderenfalls schwere seelische Verletzungen zuziehen kann. Noch hat er mich nicht wieder verletzt – jedenfalls nicht schwer – aber ich bin so verdammt knapp davor gewesen, wieder einen gravierenden Fehler zu begehen. Und der Gedanke, dass ich tatsächlich so gutgläubig – ach Blödsinn – so _dämlich_ bin, ärgert mich gewaltig.

Verflucht noch mal, warum hat er sich nicht wenigstens per Kamin bei mir gemeldet?

Ich vertreibe mir die Zeit am Frühstückstisch damit, fantasievolle Verwünschungen zu erfinden, die ich ihm auf den Hals jagen könnte. Am besten gefällt mir der Fluch, mit dem ich ihm eine ganz besondere Art von Gliederschwäche anhexen könnte. Hah! Wenn sich sein Joystick erst in eine melancholische Nudel verwandelt, wird er schon sehen, wie viele Frauen ihn noch anschmachten!

Andererseits reagiere ich ja möglicherweise zu heftig. Ein einziger Kuss macht schließlich noch keine Beziehung. Ich kann also keinerlei Ansprüche auf ihn, seine Zeit oder seine Erektionen geltend machen.

Von wegen.

Also gut. Soviel zur Logik. Offenbar muss ich meinem Instinkt vertrauen, weil kaum Raum für etwas anderes bleibt. Meine Gefühle Remus gegenüber sprengen jede Norm und setzen sich gleichzeitig aus Zorn und Leidenschaft zusammen. Er kann mich schneller und heftiger in Rage bringen als jeder andere Mensch in meinem Leben.

Und auch mit der Annahme, wenn er mich küsst, werden wir beide irgendwann nackt enden, hat er voll ins Schwarze getroffen. Hätte er sich einen besseren Schauplatz ausgesucht, hätten wir nicht in diesem Gewächshaus gestanden, wo jeden Augenblick ein Pulk Schüler hätte hereinplatzen können, dann wäre ich nicht mehr rechtzeitig zur Besinnung gekommen, um ihm Einhalt zu gebieten.

Was guckt ihr denn so? Ich bin eine ehrliche Frau, ich gestehe meine Schwächen ein! Na gut, zumindest gelegentlich ...

Und nachdem ich mir das eingestanden habe, ist mir klar, dass mir genau zwei Möglichkeiten bleiben. Entweder ich ziehe den Schwanz ein, - halt Gedanken, jetzt wird nicht abgeschweift, hier geht es um ernste Dinge - was mein erster Impuls gewesen ist, oder ich kann ihm eine Lektion erteilen ... eine Lektion, nicht auf meinen Gefühlen herumzutrampen, verdammt noch mal! Wenn es etwas gibt, auf dem niemand herumtrampeln darf, dann sind das meine Gefühle. Aber Remus ... für Remus lohnt sich ein Kampf. Fall er außer mir noch andere Frauen im Kopf – und im Bett – hat, dann werde ich meine Rivalinnen einfach aus dem Feld schlagen müssen.

Und anschließend werde ich ihn für meine Mühen bezahlen lassen, jawohl, das werde ich!

So, jetzt geht es mir schon besser! Ich habe mich zum Handeln entschlossen!

Ich springe vom Tisch auf, ignoriere die nervösen Blicke, mit denen meine geschätzten Lehrerkollegen das zerbröselte Brötchen und den grausam zerstückelten Schinken auf meinem Teller bedenken, und stürme aus der Großen Halle, weil der Unterricht in wenigen Minuten beginnen wird.

Hah, Remus J. Lupin, nimm dich in Acht! Denn Alex Vector ist auf dem Kriegspfad. Und Gefangene werden nicht gemacht.

Und wenn Murphy, dieses verdammte irische Arschloch, mir noch ein einziges Mal in die Quere kommt, dann ist dieser Bastard tot!

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_**Kommentar meiner Beta-Leserin BineBlack: **Ich habe da ein wunderbares Haggis-Rezept für Murphy. Wir wollen ihn schließlich auch im Tod nicht entwurzeln, nicht wahr … (Zwinker!)_


	7. In der Muggelwelt

_Juhuu, da bin ich wieder! An alle, die bisher vergeblich auf eine Fortsetzung dieser Geschichte gewartet haben: ES GEHT WEITER! Hat zwar lange gedauert, aber da ich das **Schwert der Druiden** inzwischen abgeschlossen habe, kann ich mich jetzt wieder unserer Alex widmen. Viel Spaß!_

**

* * *

****In der Muggelwelt**

Hogwarts ist zwar eine Zaubererschule, aber auch wir unterliegen gewissen Zwängen, wie zum Beispiel dem, dafür zu sorgen, dass nicht allzu viele Unterrichtsstunden ersatzlos ausfallen. Und jawohl, ich rede gerade von Mr. Remus Unwiderstehlich Lupin, der heute tatsächlich den zweiten Tag in Folge weder zu einer der Mahlzeiten aufgetaucht ist, noch seinen Unterricht in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste abhält. Dumbledore, McGonagall und sogar Snape, dieser schleimige, durchtriebene, undurchsichtige Bastard, scheinen zu wissen, warum er nicht da ist – eine Tatsache, die mich innerlich fast zum Überkochen bringt. Offenbar weiß hier jeder Furz, wo der Kerl sich herumtreibt, der mir noch gestern mit seinen Küssen das Gehirn aufgeweicht hat und dann einfach so verschwunden ist. Nur ich habe nicht den geringsten Schimmer!

Da sitze ich nun bei einer kurzen, mittäglichen Besprechung im Lehrerzimmer, verdaue mehr schlecht als recht die Tatsache, dass ich die Einzige zu sein scheine, die überhaupt keine Ahnung hat, was hier vorgeht – oder vielleicht auch die Einzige, die keine Ahnung hat, aber sich darüber maßlos ärgert, was wenigstens ein kleines bisschen leichter zu ertragen wäre – und höre nur mit halbem Ohr zu, wie McGonagall innerhalb einer einzigen Minuten den Stundenplan für die kommenden zwei Tage in Schwindel erregender Geschwindigkeit auf den Kopf stellt.

Snape darf Verteidigung unterrichten, na Klasse!

Die Art, wie er seine schmalen Lippen zu einem triumphierenden Lächeln verzieht, lässt auf nichts Gutes schließen und ich beschließe spontan, die armen Schüler, die ihm heute Nachmittag und den morgigen Tag über hilflos ausgeliefert sein werden, in meine Gebete mit einzuschließen. Immerhin können sie ja nichts dafür, dass er ein sadistisches Arschloch mit einer nadelspitzen Zunge ist, für die er normalerweise einen Waffenschein beantragen müsste. So wie er sich manchmal gebärdet, habe ich schon immer heimlich den Verdacht gehegt, dass bei seiner Geburt etwas furchtbar schief gegangen ist. Womöglich hat die Heilerin, die seine Mutter entbunden hat, ja aus Versehen das richtige Kind weggeschmissen und die nichts ahnenden Eltern haben stattdessen die Nachgeburt großgezogen. Entweder das, oder sein Charme, sein Humor und besonders sein Sinn für Takt und Anstand sind bei der Geburt aufgrund eines Kunstfehlers gestorben …

_WAS!_ Noch einmal bitte, Minerva! Das kann doch nicht dein Ernst sein! ICH soll morgen die dritten Klassen in MUGGELKUNDE unterrichten?

Es ist ihr Ernst, ganz offensichtlich.

Schlimmer kann es nicht mehr kommen! Warum bekomme immer ich diesen Murks aufgehalst? Weil ich aus einer nichtmagischen Familie stamme, ja klar! Aber wenn ich wirklich solchen Kinderkacke-Unterricht hätte abhalten wollen, wäre ich wohl kaum ARITHMANTIK-Lehrerin geworden, oder? Okay, okay. Ich rege mich ja schon ab. Aber dafür wird Lupin büßen, das schwöre ich!

Irgendjemand schiebt mir ein Blatt Pergament und einen kleinen Lederbeutel zu und weil ich alles lieber tun würde, als dieses schadenfrohe Grinsen auf Snapes Gesicht auch nur eine Sekunde länger zu betrachten, greife ich danach und vertiefe mich in den Inhalt des Schriftstückes.

Ich kann nichts dagegen tun, dass meine Augenbrauen in die Höhe wandern. Der Lehrplan, nach dem ich unterrichten soll? Hah! Wenn es denn so wäre! Das hier ist eine Einkaufsliste! Offenbar sind nämlich im Muggelkundeunterricht Pergament und Feder nicht gestattet. Und ich darf den heutigen Abend damit verbringen, die benötigten Utensilien zu besorgen, die da wären: 34 Teile am Rande zusammengeklebten, leichten, weißen Pergamentes (damit müssen wohl Schreibblöcke gemeint sein) und 34 Bällchenmaler (vermutlich Kugelschreiber). Angesichts dieser Liste beginne ich beträchtlich am Sinn des Muggelkundeunterrichts zu zweifeln. Oder zumindest an dem Kollegen, der ihn abhält …

Aber egal, das wird sowieso nur eine einmalige Vorstellung! Ab übermorgen unterrichte ich wieder ausschließlich Arithmantik und die ganze Angelegenheit hier ist nur noch eine ferne, unangenehme Erinnerung … Ein Alptraum, aus dem ich glücklicherweise erwacht sein werde …

Halt, _was_ hat Minerva gerade gesagt? Dieses Arrangement gilt jetzt _jeden Monat_ für zwei oder drei Tage? Himmel, was denn noch alles?

Unter Snapes höhnischem Blick – ich weiß gar nicht, was dieser verdammte Kerl auf einmal hat, der beachtet mich doch sonst auch nie – ergreife ich das verfluchte Pergament, stopfe den Beutel mit Geld in eine Tasche meines Umhangs (Verdammt, Galeonen! Also auch noch ein Besuch bei Gringotts!) und sehe zu, dass ich Land gewinne, bevor meine Wut tatsächlich überkocht und ich diese überdimensionale Fledermaus an die Wand nagele. Vorzugsweise an die in der Großen Halle, gleich neben dem Slytherin-Tisch! Wäre doch eine schöne Demonstration für die Verteidigungsschüler morgen, oder?

Lernziel: _„Die finsterste Kreatur überhaupt – vielleicht nach Voldemort persönlich, aber den hat ja seit dreizehn Jahren keiner mehr zu Gesicht bekommen – ist immer noch eine wütende Frau! Merkt euch das gut, am besten, ihr schreibt es auf …"_

Mwahahahaharhar!

Ich schieße noch einen letzten finsteren Blick auf Dumbledore und McGonagall ab, die am Fenster leise miteinander flüstern, dränge mich zwischen Professor Sprout und Madame Hooch hindurch und verfluche Murphy aus tiefster Seele.

- - - - -

Einer der Lieblingssprüche meiner Mutter war: ‚Was du heute kannst besorgen, das verschiebe nicht auf morgen', eine Weisheit, an die ich mich immer noch halte. Also benutze ich den Kamin in der Großen Halle, um in den Tropfenden Kessel zu reisen, schiebe mich nach meiner Ankunft dort durch die verqualmte Gaststube, wobei ich mindestens zweimal mit irgendwelchen torkelnden Gestalten zusammenstoße, und gelange schließlich auf den Hinterhof, wo ich erst einmal tief die klare Luft inhaliere.

Ich hasse es einzukaufen!

Ich tippe mit meinem Zauberstab die Mauersteine in einer bestimmten Reihenfolge an und der Durchgang zur Winkelgasse öffnet sich. Meine Geschäfte in Gringotts sind schnell erledigt und ich verlasse mit dem Muggelgeld in der Tasche die magische Welt auf der Suche nach einem Schreibwarengeschäft. Okay, ich finde natürlich keines – jedenfalls nicht in der Nähe des Tropfenden Kessels – aber der Supermarkt dort an der Ecke wird wohl auch solche Dinge wie Schreibblöcke und Kugelschreiber führen.

Zum zweiten Mal: Ich hasse es einzukaufen! Und ich vertue auch keine Zeit mit Dingen, die ich nicht mag, deshalb zische ich wie auf einer Rennstrecke durch diesen Supermarkt und manövriere meinen Einkaufswagen wie einen Formel-1-Boliden durch die Gänge auf der Suche nach dem Schreibwarenregal. Und wenn ich schon mal hier bin, kann ich gleich noch ein paar andere Sachen besorgen – Katzenfutter für Krummbein wäre zum Beispiel keine schlechte Idee …

Ein Arm schlingt sich um meine Taille – gerade, als die vier Portionsschälchen durch die Luft segeln und präzise neben meiner Handtasche zu liegen kommen – und eine wohlbekannte, tiefe Stimme fragt irritierend nah an meinem Ohr: „Hast du mich vermisst?"

Ich schaffe es beinahe, meinen Aufschrei zu unterdrücken, der sich darum nur als höchst peinliches Quieken äußert, doch ich springe mindestens fünfzig Zentimeter in die Höhe und wäre um ein Haar in einem Stapel Sheba-Katzenfutter gelandet. Ich fahre herum, bringe hastig meinen Einkaufswagen zwischen uns in Position und sehe ihn – mal wieder – mit großen Augen an. „Verzeihung", erwidere ich mit zitternder Stimme für die ich nach diesem Schreck meine Schauspielkunst nicht einmal allzu sehr strapazieren muss, „aber ich kenne Sie nicht, Sie müssen mich verwechseln."

Remus starrt mich finster an. Okay, ich gebe es ja zu, zweimal die gleiche Masche innerhalb weniger Wochen ist nicht besonders kreativ, aber ich bin nun einmal sauer! Verdammt sauer! Außerdem steckt mir der Schreck noch in den Gliedern. Und in diesem Zustand fällt mir nicht immer gleich etwas Neues, Spektakuläres ein. Für die übrigen Kunden jedenfalls scheint es gereicht zu haben, denn sie beobachten die Szene aufmerksam und äußerst interessiert und zumindest eine ältere Dame sieht aus, als wolle sie die Polizei rufen, sobald er auch nur eine falsche Bewegung macht.

„Sehr witzig", knurrt er und lässt mich nach einem Blick auf die besagte Frau zögernd los. Als er einen Schritt zurück tritt, entspannt sich die explosive Situation in Gang Nummer sieben langsam wieder.

„Verschwinde!", zische ich zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen. „Ich habe zu tun!"

„Das sehe ich! Was treibst du hier eigentlich? Einkaufswagen-Jogging? Ich hetze dir schon seit fünf Minuten durch sämtliche Gänge nach."

Idiot! „Tust du nicht", gebe ich mit einem Blick auf die Uhr zurück. „Ich bin nämlich noch keine fünf Minuten hier."

Er seufzt. „Also gut, seit drei Minuten. Ich habe dich aus dem Tropfenden Kessel stürmen sehen, mit wehendem Umhang und in einem Tempo, dass du beinahe den Zauberstab verloren hättest, und bin dir nachgegangen."

„Falls du dir Sorgen machen solltest, dass ich hier auffalle, so darf ich dich wohl daran erinnern, dass du ebenfalls einen Umhang trägst, mein Bester! Also kannst du mich wohl kaum wegen eines Verstoßes gegen die ministerielle Geheimhaltungsverordnung belangen …"

„Verdammt noch mal, ich will dir doch keine Schwierigkeiten machen", schnauzt er mich an, offenbar am Ende seiner Geduld – und seiner guten Laune – angelangt. „Aber wenn du nicht bald langsamer wirst, kommt bestimmt gleich so ein Muggelpolizist vorbei und erledigt das für mich!"

Ich bekomme ein süffisantes Grinsen hin. „Du bist also extra hier hereingekommen, um mich zu belästigen?"

„Nein", streitet er diesen Tatbestand übertrieben geduldig ab. „Ich bin hier rein gekommen, weil ich … weg war und mich zurückmelden wollte.

„Weg?" Ich reiße die Augen auf, so weit es nur geht. „Das habe ich gar nicht mitbekommen!"

Er beißt die Zähne zusammen, ich kann es deutlich daran erkennen, wie seine Kiefer mahlen. „Also gut, ich hätte dir flohen sollen." Er hört sich an, als müsste er jedes Wort unter Schmerzen aus seinem Leib reißen.

„Ach ja? Und warum?"

„Weil wir …"

„Kollegen sind?", schlage ich vor, als er die gesuchten Worte nicht zu finden scheint. Allmählich beginnt die Sache mir Spaß zu machen, so viel Spaß wie ich eben haben kann, wenn mir morgen Muggelkunde-Unterricht ins Haus steht.

„Weil wir diese Sache da laufen haben." Er schaut düster auf mich herab, so als wäre er ganz und gar nicht glücklich über ‚diese Sache'. Das bringt mich natürlich noch mehr auf.

„_Sache_? Ich mache keine _Sachen_."

„Mit mir wirst du es", erwidert er kaum hörbar.

Natürlich höre ich ihn trotzdem und will gerade den Mund aufsperren, um ihn verbal niederzumähen, als ein etwa acht Jahre alter Junge auf mich zugelaufen kommt und mir eine Plastik-Laserpistole in die Rippen bohrt, die jedes Mal, wenn er den Abzug drückt, ein elektronisches Sirren von sich gibt.

„Du bist tot!", verkündet er triumphierend. Langsam nehmen die Blödmänner in diesem Gang überhand.

Seine Mutter kommt ihm eilig hinterher gehetzt, absolut hilflos. „Dorian, hör auf damit!" Sie sieht ihren Sohn mit einem Lächeln an, das mich verdächtig an eine Fratze erinnert. „Hör auf, andere Leute zu ärgern!"

„Halt den Mund", befiehlt er barsch, ohne die Pistole zu senken. „Siehst du nicht, dass das hier Außerirdische sind, die unseren Planeten stehlen wollen?"

„Bitte entschuldigen Sie", bittet die Mutter, während sie ihren selbst produzierten Miniterroristen wegzuzerren versucht. „Dorian, du kommst jetzt mit, oder du musst sofort auf dein Zimmer, wenn wir zu Hause sind."

Ich muss mich beherrschen, um nicht die Augen zu verdrehen. Vermutlich steht Selbstbeherrschung seit Neuestem unter Strafe, denn das selbsternannte Erdenbeschützerlein bohrt mir die Waffe von neuem schmerzhaft in die Rippen. „Autsch!"

Wieder produziert Klein-Dorian dieses ekelhafte Sirren, wobei er sich unbestreitbar an meinem Unbehagen zu laben scheint.

Ich habe die Nase voll, setze ein riesiges Lächeln auf, beuge mich zu dem süßen, kleinen Jungen mit Weltenrettersyndrom herab und gurre in meiner außerirdischsten Stimme: „Sieh an, ein kleiner Erdling!" Dann richte ich mich wieder auf und sehe Remus herrisch an. „Töte ihn!"

Was immer die beiden Blödmänner erwartet haben, _das_ war es jedenfalls nicht. Dorian klappt die Kinnlade herunter. Als Remus bei meiner Anweisung erschrocken zurückfährt, wobei sein Umhang sich öffnet und einen Blick auf den Zauberstab im Gürtel freigibt – vorschriftsmäßig in dem dicken Futteral verstaut, das das Ministerium für Aufenthalte in der Muggelwelt vorschreibt und das in den Augen eines mit Fantasie überreichlich gesegneten Achtjährigen durchaus wie eine außerirdische Waffe aussehen kann – werden die Augen des Jungen so groß wie Tennisbälle und treten auch genauso weit hervor. Aus seinem weit aufgerissenen Mund dringt eine Folge schriller Laute, die an einen Feueralarm erinnern.

Remus flucht leise in sich hinein, packt mich am Arm und befördert mich praktisch im Laufschritt aus dem Laden. Ich schaffe es eben noch, meine Handtasche aus dem Einkaufswagen zu retten.

„Hey, meine Einkäufe!", protestiere ich atemlos.

„Du kannst ja später noch mal für drei Minuten herkommen und sie abholen", schlägt er mit aufgestautem Groll vor. „Im Moment versuche ich Dich nämlich vor einer Anhörung im Zaubereiministerium zu bewahren."

„Wofür denn das?", frage ich entrüstet, als er mich unsanft durch die Automatiktüren schleift. Ein paar Leuten schauen uns interessiert nach, doch die meisten streben Dorians Sirenengeheul entgegen in den Gang Nummer sieben.

„Vielleicht dafür, dass du gedroht hast, diesen Bengel umzubringen und einen Aufstand in einem Muggel-Supermarkt angezettelt hast?"

„Ich habe überhaupt nicht gedroht, ihn umzubringen. Ich habe es _dir_ befohlen." Es fällt mir nicht leicht, mit ihm Schritt zu halten, immerhin sind seine Beine um einiges länger als meine. Und ein Zaubererumhang ist nicht gerade ein Renntrikot, auch wenn Remus Lupin damit keine Probleme zu haben scheint.

Sobald wir außer Sichtweite sind, drückt er mich an die Seitenwand des Gebäudes und presst mich gegen die Mauer. „Ich verstehe wirklich nicht, wie mir so etwas fehlen konnte", erklärt er erhitzt.

Ich sehe zornig zu ihm auf, ohne einen Ton von mir zu geben.

„Ich war … krank", knurrt er zögernd und beugt sich dabei so tief herunter, dass seine Nase beinahe meine berührt. „Es ist … Ich habe … nun ja … ein chronisches Leiden, das mich des Öfteren außer Gefecht setzt."

Erst jetzt fällt mir auf, dass er wirklich recht blass und mitgenommen wirkt. Und dennoch … Eine wütende Frau bleibt eine wütende Frau. Und ich habe lange noch nicht genug Dampf abgelassen. „Du schuldest mir keine Erklärungen."

Er richtet sich auf und blickt himmelwärts, als hoffe er auf Beistand von oben. Und, verdammt noch mal, er sieht wirklich furchtbar elend aus. Bleich und eingefallen. Ich beschließe, ein winziges bisschen nachzugeben. „Also gut, ich hätte es als nicht allzu aufdringlich empfunden, wenn du dich gemeldet hättest."

Er brummelt etwas vor sich hin, das in meinen Ohren verdächtig nach einem wüsten Fluch klingt. Schade, dass ich nicht alles verstehe, da ich insgeheim der Ansicht bin, dass mein Repertoire an Slang und Gossensprache durchaus eine Erweiterung vertragen könnte. Wenn man mit Kindern und Teenagern arbeitet, sollte man schon in der Lage sein, sie auch verbal zu übertrumpfen.

Aber erst einmal brauche ich etwas Anders.

Ich packe ihn bei den Ohren, ziehe seinen Kopf herunter und küsse ihn.

Im nächsten Augenblick drückt er mich gegen die Wand und hat die Arme so fest um mich geschlungen, dass ich kaum noch Luft bekomme. Aber Luft zu bekommen steht in diesem Moment sowieso ganz unten auf meiner Prioritätenliste. Ihn zu spüren und zu schmecken ist viel wichtiger. Das Futteral mit dem Zauberstab darin hängt seitlich an seinem Gürtel, daher weiß ich, dass das, was da gegen meinen Bauch drängt, etwas Anderes sein muss. Ich winde mich ein bisschen, nur um ganz sicherzugehen. Nein, ganz eindeutig kein Zauberstab.

Als er den Kopf wieder hebt, ist er außer Atem, hat dafür aber schon wieder etwas Farbe. Na wer sagt's denn; so eine Mund-zu-Mund-Beatmung wirkt eben doch Wunder. „Du suchst dir die unmöglichsten Orte aus", erklärt er beim Umsehen.

Das kann ich natürlich nicht widerspruchslos hinnehmen. „_Ich_? Ich war da drin, vollkommen unschuldig, und habe ganz friedlich weißes, an den Rändern zusammengeklebtes Pergament und Bällchenmaler gekauft, als ich nicht nur von einem, sondern gleich von _zwei_ Wahnsinnigen angegriffen worden bin …"

„Magst du etwa keine Kinder?"

Ich blinzele angesichts dieser bescheuerten Frage. Ich bin schließlich Lehrerin, oder? Andererseits, Snape ist auch Lehrer … Aber dennoch: „Wie bitte?"

„Ob du keine Kinder magst. Das da sollte ich für dich umbringen."

„Die meisten Kinder mag ich durchaus", erwidere ich ungeduldig, weil er beim Sprechen den Kopf hebt und seine Lippen viel zu weit von meinen entfernt sind … „Nur diesen Bengel da drin nicht. Er hat mich in die Rippen gepiekt!"

„Und ich pieke dich in den Bauch."

Mein süßes Lächeln sollte ihm eigentlich einen Schauer über den Rücken jagen. „Aber nicht mit einer Plastik-Laserpistole."

„Wir sollten von hier verschwinden", meint er stöhnend und zieht mich die Straße entlang zum Tropfenden Kessel.


	8. Zurück in Hogwarts

_Ein dickes Dankeschön an alle fleißigen Reviewer, auch wenn ich aus Zeitgründen nicht dazu komme, jedem ausführlich zu antworten – Sorry, sorry, sorry! Ich hoffe, Ihr verzeiht mir und gebt Euch mit einem neuen Kapitel zufrieden …_

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Zurück in Hogwarts**

„Möchtest du einen Kaffee?", frage ich höflich, nachdem ich ihn zu mir ins Zimmer gelassen habe, obwohl mir noch immer etwas schwindelig ist angesichts der atemberaubenden Geschwindigkeit, mit der Remus mich zurück in den tropfenden Kessel und dort in den Kamin verfrachtet hat. „Oder lieber einen Eistee?", ergänze ich, weil ich mich nach der sengenden Hitze draußen und dem Schweinsgalopp, den ich gezwungenermaßen habe hinlegen müssen, nach einem großen, eiskalten Glas sehne.

„Tee." Na, Gott sei Dank. Eine weitere Gemeinsamkeit – außer der unleugbaren Tatsache, dass wir rattenscharf aufeinander sind. So etwas ist irgendwie beruhigend.

Er lässt sich auf einen Stuhl fallen und sieht sich in meinem Zimmer um. „Wie kommt es, dass dein Zimmer viel wohnlicher aussieht als meines, obwohl das Schuljahr doch gerade erst begonnen hat und du nach den Ferien auch nicht eher hier warst als ich?"

Aha, Small Talk. Na von mir aus … Ich gebe vor, über eine Antwort nachzudenken. „Ich glaube, man bezeichnet das als Auspacken."

Er verdreht die Augen. „Und das soll mir gefehlt haben?", brummelt er in erneuter Hoffnung auf Erleuchtung zur Stuckdecke hinauf.

Ich mustere ihn verstohlen, während ich zwei Gläser mit dem eisgekühlten Getränk fülle, das – Merlin sei Dank – die Hauselfen vorsorglich bereitgestellt haben. Das Blut sirrt in meinen Adern, so wie üblich, wenn Remus in der Nähe ist, entweder vor Zorn oder Freude oder Lust oder einer Kombination aus allen drei Komponenten, wobei ich die prozentualen Anteile jetzt – trotz meiner Leidenschaft für Arithmantik – nicht genauer bestimmen werde, andere Leidenschaften haben nämlich gerade Vorrang. Wie gesagt, ich mustere ihn verstohlen. Und in der Enge meines gemütlichen Zimmers kommt er mir noch größer vor. Noch bezwingender. _Verdammt, Murphy!_

„Zitrone?", frage ich höflich, wenn auch etwas atemlos.

„Nein danke, ohne alles." Als er mir das Glas abnimmt, berühren seine Finger flüchtig meine Hand und das reicht aus, damit meine verräterischen Brustwarzen sich pochend aufrichten. Sein Blick liegt wie festgefroren auf meinem Mund. Und als er das Glas an die Lippen setzt und ich wie hypnotisiert den Schluckbewegungen in seinem kräftigen Hals verfolge, muss ich gegen den fast übermächtigen Drang ankämpfen, ihm die Kleider vom Leib zu reißen. Was zum Troll ist eigentlich los mit mir? Ich habe schon Millionen Männer trinken sehen, doch noch nie hat mir dieser Anblick so zugesetzt.

„Noch was?", frage ich, nachdem er sein Glas geleert und abgestellt hat. _Oh ja, bitte, bitte!_ Himmel, meine Hormone sollten endlich mal lernen, die Klappe zu halten.

„Nein danke." Schade eigentlich. Obwohl … Dieser heiße, düstere Blick tastet mich ab und bleibt schließlich auf meinen Brüsten liegen. Offenbar bin ich nicht die Einzige hier, die ein Problem hat. Das baut auf.

„Kannst Du eigentlich auch an etwas anderes als Sex denken?" Ups, da war mein Mundwerk wohl mal wieder schneller als mein Gehirn …

„Ich habe in letzter Zeit nun einmal fast ausschließlich Sex im Kopf!" Typisch Remus Lupin, so etwas laut auszusprechen! Es geht mir zwar nicht anders, aber das würde ich ihm doch nicht so einfach auf die Nase binden!

Sein vorwurfsvoller Gesichtsausdruck bei dieser Aussage ist allerdings so köstlich, dass ich mich vor Lachen auf meinen Stuhl fallen lasse, und zwar so schwungvoll, dass er nach hinten umkippt und ich prompt unsanft auf dem Boden lande. Dort bleibe ich sitzen, weil ich einfach nicht aufhören kann, zu gackern und zu prusten. Krummbein nähert sich misstrauisch, kommt aber intelligenterweise zu dem Schluss, dass er lieber nicht in meine Reichweite geraten will, solange ich mich wie eine Irre gebärde, und sucht stattdessen unter Remus' Stuhl Zuflucht.

Remus beugt sich nach unten, hebt den Kater auf und streichelt den von struppigem, rotem Fell bedeckten Leib. Krummbein, dieser erbärmliche Verräter, schließt natürlich prompt die Augen und stimmt sein lautestes Kreissägenschnurren an. Die Katze schnurrt also, Remus schaut mir beim Ersticken zu, und beide warten geduldig, bis meine Lachsalven zu einem haltlosen Kichern abgeflaut sind.

Mit Schmerzen im Zwerchfell und Tränen in den Augen bleibe ich japsend auf dem Boden sitzen. Falls ich überhaupt noch eine Spur Mascara im Gesicht habe, dann höchstens als schwarzes Rinnsal auf den Wangen, was mir aber unerklärlicherweise völlig schnuppe ist. Muss wohl mit der Art zusammenhängen, mit der Remus mich ansieht …

„Brauchst du Hilfe beim Aufstehen?", fragt er rau. „Ich muss dich allerdings warnen – wenn meine Hände deinen Körper berühren, könnten sie schwer wieder abzuschütteln sein."

„Ich schaffe das schon, danke." Vorsichtig und nicht ohne Behinderungen durch den Umhang erhebe ich mich und tupfe die Augen mit einer Serviette trocken.

„Sehr gut, ich hätte deinen Kater nur sehr ungern gestört." Sein Gesichtsausdruck sagt allerdings, dass ihm die Mieze vollkommen egal gewesen wäre, wenn er die Gelegenheit bekommen hätte, stattdessen jemand anderen zu streicheln. Aber er reißt sich zusammen und macht weiter Konversation. „Wie heißt er noch … Krummbein? Wie kann man einem Kater einen so bescheuerten Namen geben?"

„Dafür kann ich nichts, das war Hermine Granger", wehre ich ab. „Er gehört ihr und besucht mich nur ab und zu."

Remus schüttelt verständnislos den Kopf. „Ein Kater sollte einen Namen haben, an dem er sich messen kann. Einen Kater Krummbein zu nennen ist, als würde man seinen Sohn Mary-Sue taufen. Krummbein sollte eigentlich Tiger heißen oder Romeo …"

Ich schüttele grinsend den Kopf. „Romeo ist passe´." Huch, welch erfreuliches Thema, wenn ich es recht bedenke …

Mein Gesichtsausdruck sagt offenbar alles, denn er setzt sich unwillkürlich etwas gerader hin und sieht plötzlich ein wenig nervös aus. „Du meinst, er ist …"

Ich nicke, noch immer grinsend.

Er fängt sich bedauerlicherweise recht schnell wieder. „In diesem Fall ist Krummbein vielleicht ganz zutreffend", seufzt er nur mitleidig und knuddelt den Kater gleich noch etwas intensiver. „Obwohl Krummschwanz wohl noch viel passender gewesen wäre."

Ich muss mir heftig auf die Lippen beißen, um nicht gleich wieder herauszuprusten. „Du bist vielleicht ein Typ!"

Er hebt eine Augenbraue. „Was zum Troll soll ich denn sonst sein? Eine Elfe?"

Nein, ich will auf gar keinen Fall, dass er etwas anderes ist. Kein anderer Mann hat jemals mein Blut wie Kribbelsekt in meinen Adern prickeln lassen, und das ist eine beträchtliche Leistung, wenn man berücksichtigt, dass ich noch vor einer Woche ausschließlich Beleidigungen mit ihm ausgetauscht habe, wenn es mir nicht gelungen ist, ihn komplett zu schneiden. Erst zwei Tage sind seit unserem ersten Kuss seit dreizehn Jahren vergangen. Zwei Tage, die mir wie eine Ewigkeit vorgekommen sind, weil es seitdem keine weiteren Küsse gegeben hat, bis ich ihn hinter dem Supermarkt an den Ohren gepackt und auf meine Höhe heruntergezogen habe.

„Wie geht es deinem Ei?" Seine Lider hängen schwer über seinen sturmgrauen Augen, daraus schließe ich, dass seine Gedanken nicht allzu weit von meinen entfernt sind. Aber er hat ja – im Gegensatz zu mir – schon zugegeben, dass er im Moment nur selten an etwas anderes als an Sex denkt.

„Das ist schon Geschichte", antworte ich, während ich in Gedanken noch immer dabei bin, mir vorzustellen, wie der Verteidigungs-Unterricht wohl abläuft, wenn der unterrichtende Professor in Gedanken gerade die Arithmantiklehrerin flachlegt …

„Dann lass uns ins Bett gehen."

Das holt mich augenblicklich in die Gegenwart zurück und entrüstet mich maßlos. „Du glaubst wohl auch, du bräuchtest bloß zu sagen: ‚Dann lass uns ins Bett gehen', und schon liege ich flach auf dem Rücken?"

Er lächelt dieses sexy schiefe Lächeln, das mein Gehirn jedes Mal in Mus verwandelt. „Also eigentlich habe ich auf die Gelegenheit gehofft, noch dies und das mit dir anzustellen, bevor du flach auf dem Rücken liegst."

Diesmal klappt es, meinem Zorn sei Lob und Dank, allerdings nicht, worauf ich insgeheim wahnsinnig stolz bin. „Ich werde mich überhaupt nicht hinlegen, Lupin!"

Tatsächlich, das Lächeln verblasst etwas. „Warum nicht?"

„Weil ich meine Tage habe." Komisch, ich kann mich nicht erinnern, _das_ jemals zu einem Mann gesagt zu haben. Besonders nicht ohne jegliche Verlegenheit.

Seine Augenbrauen gehen auf Tauchstation. „Wie bitte?", fragt er mit hörbarem Groll.

Okay, dann noch einmal zum Mitschreiben, glücklicherweise bin ich durch meinen häufigen Umgang mit den Hufflepuffs an solche Situationen gewöhnt ... „Ich habe meine Tage. Ich _menstruiere_. Vielleicht hast du ja schon mal davon gehört. Das tun Frauen, wenn …"

Er weiß den Nachhilfe-Unterricht nicht gebührend zu würdigen. „Ich bin nicht als Eremit aufgewachsen; danke, ich weiß darüber Bescheid. Und unter anderem meine ich gehört zu haben, dass das Ei etwa in der Mitte des Zyklus fruchtbar ist und nicht ein paar Tage vor dem Ende."

_Erwischt_. Ich kneife die Lippen zusammen, um nicht meine eigene Blödheit zu verfluchen. Dann zucke ich nonchalant die Achseln. „Gut, dann habe ich eben geschwindelt. Aber es besteht stets die Möglichkeit, dass sich der Zyklus verschiebt, und ich wollte kein Risiko eingehen, okay?"

Nix mit ‚Okay'. Das ist nämlich offensichtlich überhaupt nicht in Ordnung. „Du hast mich abblitzen lassen", stöhnt er und schließt die Augen wie unter schlimmen Schmerzen. „Ich bin fast gestorben und du hast mich _abblitzen_ _lassen_!"

Warum müssen Männer immer so dramatisch sein? ‚Fast gestorben', also bitte! Ich kann mir ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen. „Bei dir klingt das fast wie Hochverrat."

Er sieht mich scharf an, offenbar überhaupt nicht amüsiert. _„Und wie ist es jetzt?"_

Typisch Mann! Ich schüttele den Kopf. „Nein."

„Mann!" Er lässt sich auf seinen Stuhl zurücksinken und kneift die Augen zu. „Was ist denn jetzt schon wieder los?"

Ist der Mann etwa taub? „Ich habe dir doch gesagt, dass ich meine Tage habe!"

„Und?"

„Und … nein."

„Und warum nicht?"

Verflucht sei die typisch männliche, eingleisige Denkweise. „Weil ich nicht will!", brülle ich ihn genervt an. „Und jetzt lass mich endlich in Frieden!"

Er seufzt inbrünstig. „Ich hab's begriffen. PMS."

_Das_ bringt mich umgehend noch höher auf die Palme. „PMS hat eine Frau _davor_, du Idiot!"

Er schüttelt den Kopf. „Das behauptest _du_. Jeder Mann wird dir etwas anderes erzählen."

„Klar, Männer sind da Experten", schnaufe ich aufgebracht. Himmel, passiert mir das hier gerade wirklich? Ich streite mit Remus Lupin tatsächlich über _PMS_?

Jetzt grinst er auch noch, dieser verdammte Kerl! „Schätzchen, Männer sind die _einzigen_ Experten, was PMS angeht. Darum sind sie auch so gut im Kriegführen; das Tarnen und Täuschen haben sie schon zu Hause gelernt."

Ich spiele mit dem äußerst verlockenden Gedanken, den Krug mit Eistee nach ihm zu schleudern, aber Krummbein sitzt genau in der Schusslinie. Und außerdem ist dieser verdammte Mistkerl den Aufwand, hinterher den Teppich schrubben zu müssen, nicht wert.

Er grinst über meine mörderische Miene, die meine Gedankengänge vermutlich nur allzu deutlich widerspiegelt. „Weißt du eigentlich, was die Muggel darüber sagen, warum Frauen ihre Tage haben?"

„Wage es bloß nicht!", drohe ich wutschnaubend. „Ausschließlich Frauen dürfen Menstruations-Witze reißen." Das wird er doch nicht wagen, oder?

Er wagt es. Selbstverständlich wagt er es. „Als Gott entdeckte, dass Eva den Apfel geklaut hatte, sagte er: ‚Dafür sollst du bluten!' Und Eva antwortete: ‚Okay, darf ich in Raten zahlen?'"

Scheiß auf den Eisteekrug. Ich blicke mich hektisch nach meinem Zauberstab um. „Raus hier, oder ich hex' dich bis nach Afrika, du … du verdammter …"

Er stellt Krummbein auf dem Boden ab und steht auf, ganz aufs Tarnen und Täuschen eingestellt. „Krieg dich wieder ein, Süße", sagt er und schiebt dabei vorsichtshalber den Stuhl zwischen uns.

Süße? _Süße?_ Das „Schätzchen" eben habe ich ja noch toleriert, aber DAS ist endgültig zuviel! „Mich wieder einkriegen, leck mich! Verdammt noch mal, wo ist mein Zauberstab?" Frustriert sehe ich mich um. Wenn er, dieser Scheißkerl Murphy und meine verdammten Hormone mein Gehirn nicht schon wieder außer Kraft gesetzt hätten, wüsste ich jetzt, wo ich das verdammte Ding hingelegt habe!

Er wagt sich hinter dem Stuhl hervor, kommt um den Tisch herum und hat meine beiden Handgelenke gepackt, ehe mir wieder eingefallen ist, wo ich das verfluchte Utensil gelassen habe. Grinsend zieht er mich an seine Brust. „Nun reg dich doch nicht so auf, Alex."

„Halt bloß die Luft an, Lupin!" Ich blase mir die losen Haarsträhnen aus den Augen, damit ich ihn noch etwas zorniger anstarren kann.

Er senkt den Kopf und küsst mich.

Wieder steht die Zeit still. Er muss meine Handgelenke freigegeben haben, denn meine Arme schlingen sich um seinen Hals. Sein Mund schmeckt heiß und hungrig, und er küsst mich, wie es keinem Mann auf freiem Fuß erlaubt sein sollte. Er riecht warm und männlich und nach purem Sex, ein Duft, der meine Lungen erfüllt und durch meine Poren dringt. Er legt eine Hand um meine Hinterbacke und hebt mich hoch, bis sich unsere Körper und besonders unsere Unterleiber ganz und gar aneinander schmiegen.

Der lange Umhang schränkt meine Bewegungsfreiheit ein und hindert mich daran, die Beine um ihn zu schlingen. Verzweifelt drücke ich den Rücken durch, am liebsten würde ich in Tränen ausbrechen. „Es geht nicht", flüstere ich heiser, als er seinen Mund ein winziges bisschen anhebt.

„Wir können etwas anderes machen", erwidert er murmelnd, streift mir den Umhang ab und setzt sich mit mir auf dem Schoß hin, so dass ich halb über seinem Arm zu liegen komme. Geschickt lässt er eine Hand in den U-Ausschnitt meines Sweaters gleiten.

Ich schließe verzückt die Augen, als seine raue Handfläche über meine Brustwarzen wandert. Er atmet in einem langen, tiefen Seufzen aus; dann ist es, als würden wir beide den Atem anhalten, bis seine Hand sich über meiner Brust geschlossen hat, um deren Größe, das weiche Fleisch und die Beschaffenheit meiner Haut zu erfassen.

Ohne ein Wort zieht er die Hand wieder zurück und streift den Sweater über meinen Kopf, bevor er geschickt meinen BH aufhakt und ihn über meine Schultern schiebt.

Halb nackt über seinem Schoß liegend schaue ich ihm schnell und flach atmend zu, wie er mich betrachtet. Ich kenne meine Brüste, aber wie sehen sie wohl aus dem Blickwinkel eines Mannes aus? Groß sind sie nicht, dafür aber fest und vorstehend. Die Nippel sind klein und rosa-bräunlich, samtweich und ungeheuer empfindlich, verglichen mit der rauen Fingerspitze, mit der er eine davon umkreist, bis die Aureole noch intensiver pocht.

Begierde durchbohrt mich wie ein glühendheißer Speer und zwingt mich, die Beine fest zusammenzupressen, um nicht die Kontrolle zu verlieren und ihn anzuflehen, es mir ordentlich zu besorgen, Menstruation hin oder her.

Er hebt mich an, so dass ich mich noch mehr über seinen Arm strecke, und senkt dann den Kopf auf meinen Busen.

Er ist zärtlich und ohne jede Hast. Nach den gierigen Küssen kommt seine plötzliche Besonnenheit vollkommen überraschend. Er vergräbt das Gesicht an der Unterseite meiner Brüste, küsst die Mulde darunter und leckt liebevoll an meinen Nippeln, bis sie knallrot und so prall sind, dass sie unmöglich noch praller werden können. Als er schließlich langsam aber kräftig daran zu saugen beginnt, stehe ich derart unter Strom, als hätte er ein Elektrokabel angeschlossen. Ich habe jede Macht über meinen Körper verloren; ohne es zu wollen, winde ich mich wild in seinen Armen, mein Herz rattert wie verrückt und mein Puls rast so schnell, dass mir schwindelig wird.

Ich bin vollkommen hilflos, ich würde praktisch alles tun, was er von mir verlangen könnte. Als er aufhört, geschieht das aus eigenem Antrieb, nicht auf meine Bitte hin. Ich spüre, wie er bebt, wie sein starker, kraftvoller Körper unter meinem erschauert, so als würde er in Eis getaucht, obwohl seine Haut glühend heiß ist. Er setzt mich auf, presst mit fest geschlossenen Augen seine Stirn gegen meine und streichelt mit den Händen rastlos über meine Hüften und meinen nackten Rücken.

„Wenn du mich jemals rein lässt", prophezeit er gepresst, „werde ich es höchstens zwei Sekunden aushalten. Wenn überhaupt."

Ich bin verrückt. Ich _muss_ verrückt sein, weil die Aussicht auf zwei Sekunden mit Remus besser klingt als alles, was ich mir im Moment vorstellen kann. Ich schaue ihn aus glasigen, flehenden Augen an und spüre meine geschwollenen Lippen. Ich will diese zwei Sekunden erleben. Um jeden Preis.

Er blickt auf meine Brust und gibt ein Geräusch von sich, das irgendwo zwischen einem Jaulen und einem Stöhnen liegt. Mit einem leisen Fluch beugt er sich vor, schnappt meinen Sweater vom Boden und hält ihn vor meinen Rumpf. „Du solltest dich besser wieder anziehen."

„Das sollte ich wohl." Selbst in meinen Ohren hört sich das an, als hätte ich einen misslungenen Zaubertrank geschluckt und wäre jetzt völlig abgehoben. Wie nennen die Muggel das doch gleich? Ach ja: high. Die Arme scheinen mir auch nicht so recht zu gehorchen; sie bleiben nämlich eigenwillig um Remus Hals geschlungen.

„Entweder du ziehst dich auf der Stelle wieder an, oder wir gehen ins Schlafzimmer."

Das ist keine besonders wirkungsvolle Drohung, denke ich, wo doch jede Zelle meines Körpers schreit: _„Ja! Ja! Ja!"_ Okay, solange ich meinen Mund davon abhalten kann, diese Wahrheit auszusprechen, droht eigentlich keine Gefahr, aber ich habe inzwischen dennoch erhebliche Zweifel, ob ich Remus wirklich noch ein paar Tage auf Abstand halten kann, von den geplanten Wochen ganz zu schweigen. Ihn auf die Folter zu spannen, erscheint mir plötzlich längst nicht mehr so verlockend, wie noch vor ein paar Stunden, denn inzwischen ist mir traurigerweise klar, dass ich damit auch mich selbst foltern würde. Und das nicht zu knapp.

Da ich mich nicht rühren kann, ergreift er die Initiative. Er stopft meine Arme in den Sweater, zerrt ihn über meinen Kopf und rückt das Muster gerade. Das Innere des Sweaters ist jetzt nach außen gekrempelt, aber wen interessiert das schon? Mich jedenfalls nicht.

„Du willst mich umbringen", krächzt er und sieht mich finster an. „Das wirst du mir teuer bezahlen!"

„Und wie?", erkundige ich mich interessiert und an ihn gelehnt. Die Lähmung, die meine Arme befallen hat, hat auch mein Rückgrat erfasst; ich kann mich einfach nicht mehr aufrecht halten.

„Ich werde dich mir vornehmen, bis du um Gnade flehst!"

Ich kichere. „Ich dachte, du würdest es nur zwei Sekunden aushalten."

„Nur beim ersten Mal. Beim zweiten Mal wird das Bett brennen."

Es wird wohl Zeit, dass ich allmählich von seinem Schoß steige. Seine Erektion klemmt wie eine Eisenstange unter meiner Hüfte, und dieses ganze Gerede über Sex macht die Sache nicht gerade leichter. Wenn ich wirklich, wirklich nicht auf der Stelle mit ihm ins Bett gehen will, dann muss ich jetzt aufstehen. Aber ich will ja wirklich, wirklich _gern_ mit ihm ins Bett gehen, nur ein verschwindend kleiner Teil meines Gehirns will noch abwarten.

Dieser verschwindend kleine Bereich lässt sich allerdings um keinen Preis zum Schweigen bringen. Und ich habe vor dreizehn Jahren am eigenen Leib erfahren, dass uns ganz sicher kein märchenhaftes Happy End vergönnt sein wird. Dass wir beide scharf aufeinander sind, heißt schließlich noch lange nicht, dass uns mehr als bloßer Sex verbindet. Auch wenn es natürlich großartiger, bloßer Sex wäre …

Ich räuspere mich unbehaglich, weil mir die Richtung nicht gefällt, in die meine Gedanken da abdriften. „Ich sollte lieber aufstehen, wie?"

Er presst die Lippen so fest zusammen, dass sie fast weiß wirken. „Wenn du dich unbedingt bewegen musst, dann bitte langsam."

Ein winziges Grinsen entkommt meiner Gesichtskontrolle. „So knapp, wie?"

Er ist nicht amüsiert. „Du kannst Ätna zu mir sagen."

„Wer ist Edna?"

Er lacht, wie beabsichtigt, aber es klingt gekünstelt. Behutsam erhebe ich mich von seinem Schoß. Er zuckt zusammen und steht ungelenk auf. Seine Hose sieht vorne vollkommen deformiert aus, fast wie ein Zirkuszelt. Ich gebe mir alle Mühe, nicht zu glotzen. Wenigstens versuche ich es, auch wenn ich kläglich scheitere. Aber der gute Wille muss reichen.

Natürlich bemerkt er es und grinst selbstzufrieden, während er sich seinem Umhang umwirft und etwas steifbeinig zur Tür geht. Remus Lupin, du eingebildeter Idiot!

Die Tür fällt hinter ihm ins Schloss und ich sinke auf den Stuhl zurück, obwohl mir völlig klar ist, dass ich um eine weitere kalte Dusche nicht drum herum kommen werde, wenn ich heute Nacht etwas Schlaf bekommen will. Himmel, warum hat Murphy mich eigentlich so auf dem Kieker?

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_**Kommentar meiner Beta-Leserin BineBlack: **Weil Du ein unwilliges Frauenzimmer bist! Du hättest IHN haben können! Den Kuschelwolf! Mr. „Ich-brech´-die-Herzen-der-stolzesten-Frau´n"! Und Du sagst nein? Oi!_


End file.
